Kidnapped for Game
by grungy.gggg
Summary: A young, pregnant WWE diva Hadlynn is kidnapped as a revenge plot against her great friend, Dean Ambrose. Will she be able to keep both herself and her baby safe? Reviews and opinions are welcomed and encouraged!
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapping

Dean hugged the young diva, comforting her tears with confused look. He whispered, "I know, Hadlynn. I know."

Hadlynn was one of WWE's newer and youngest divas. She was tough, often facing men in the ring. Still, Hadlynn was undoubtingly the most beautiful woman to walk the walls; thick curls covering her head that bounce with every step, a curvy, tall stature, a bright smile, and only the happiest of all personalities. However, her pregnancy has left her out of the ring. She couldn't wrestle at five months. Vince wanted to help her out as much as possible, so she spends time at the announcers table and occasionally interviewing backstage.

That day, Hadlynn and her boyfriend, Ryan, the father of her child, got into their first real fight. Hadlynn's man just "couldn't deal with the struggles of being a father" and "wasn't ready for all of the bumps". He loved her, no doubt about it, but she was too nervous herself to see his worries. The confrontation led to Hadlynn running straight to Dean Ambrose, her guiding light and best friend.

The two stood by the locker rooms, hugging for a while until Hadlynn could relax. "How about we take a walk to the gorilla? I don't want to leave you alone in this condition," Dean said as he held her hand. They began to walk. As the pair hit the gorilla, a trio of figures approached. Seth Rollins and J&J Security stood in front of them. As if sensing trouble, Dean gently stepped in front of Hadlynn, putting his arms around her. She was nestled up against him, belly to back.

"So, you're still buddying up with him," Seth spoke to Hadlynn with an evil grin on his face. "I think it's cute. You will not align yourself with me but will remain friends with a lunatic. Adorable. I thought we were friends, Hady."

Hadlynn remained hidden behind Dean, but spoke softly. "Seth, we're still friends. It's not like I want to throw that away. Still, I don't want to throw away my friendship with Dean either. Can't I just stay mutual here?" Seth nodded with a nasty look on his face. His music started to play, and he left with his goons. Dean turned to face Hadlynn.

"Go to our locker room. Go in there, get your things together, watch the match and everything, but be ready to leave. I don't trust them." Dean soon walked out behind the curtain, but not before one last embrace. During the embrace, he gently stroked her back. Hadlynn got chills, and she wondered what emotion she was feeling. It felt bad. Very bad.

* * *

Seth spoke over the now unconscious Dean Ambrose as Hadlynn shook watching the screen at the gorilla, "You embarrassed me. You've ruined me. You stole my title. Now, I'm going to be the one to make your life a living hell." He dropped the mic on Dean's head. Dean was on the ground, face down on top of his WWE World Heavyeight title. He looked hurt.

Hadlynn turned towards the direction of her locker room. The others in her hallway were long gone, and Hadlynn went to get her stuff and Dean's so she could go check on him. She tried to stay away from Rollins's she ran, a feeling of dread hit her internally. Something bad was going to happen soon. Hadlynn opened the locker room door calmly, and walked across the room to her bag. Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth and another grab her body. She tried to scream.

"Ssshhhh. Nobody can hear you anyways, honey," a mysterious, husky voice said. The man tightened his grip on the girl's mouth, and he started to rub her belly harshly. He laughed on as she panicked. "Looks like you're going on a little trip." After hearing the man say this, Hadlynn violently thrashed all over the room. The figure continued to hold her, though he moved with her. Hadlynn threw herself right, hitting her head off a concrete wall. All the she could see now is darkness.

* * *

Hadlynn's eyes barely opened when a ray of sunshine hit them. She tried to cover them with her hands, but discovered she couldn't move them. They were tied behind her back, along with her ankles, knees, and elbows. She tried to talk but only muffles emerged. Something was stuffed in her closed mouth, and another thick object was wrapped around her head and lips. As her vision focused, she could tell she was in a car. Suddenly a voice started to the left of her.

"Oh thank God, you woke up," Seth Rollins said from the driver seat of the car with a concerned voice. Hadlynn was breathing heavily now. He looked so concerned yet so relieved. He continued to stare out onto the empty highway. He then turned his face to her. As their eyes met, Hadlynn started to struggle and scream. "No, Hady, please stop. Come on. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, you know I won't."

Tears flowed heavily down her face. Hadlynn continued to muffle herself and struggle. Seth continued to drive, tears forming in his eyes. He continued to try to calm the pregnant woman. She went on and on screaming. She tried to kick the air bag with her tied feet, but at this point, Seth was fed up. He grabbed a wet rag from a baggy he placed in his glovebox and held it to her face with one hand. Her screaming stopped and her eyes fluttered. She was once again out. A single tear dropped down onto her pregnant stomach.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Am I Here?

The room spun as Hadlynn awoke. She didn't bother opening her eyes at first; she was both too scared to meet her fate and just too tired. However, she forced the heavy eyelids open, revealing a bedroom. A very elegant bedroom with an astonishing chandelier, palace-like furniture, beautiful artwork, and a television all to itself. Hadlynn saw a wall of windows. The blinds were closed and darkened, leaving her still to wonder. She noticed that she was still tied and gagged, but her wrists were tied to the ends of the headboard of the massive bed, leaving her sitting up against it.

Hadlynn attempted to move her wrists. She grunted as she pulled. No use; she wasn't going anywhere. She turned to the night stand on the right, locating a clock to give her the time. 10:48 pm! She grunted some more until footsteps approached to room. Of the three doors in the room, she could tell it was coming from the wall parallel that of the window wall. The door was opened gently but with great speed.

A pale Seth Rollins stood in the doorway of the room. Hadlynn just stared blankly at him, not knowing if she should expect for him to speak or not. He began to slowly walk over to her with his hands up to show he was unarmed. Attempting to distance herself, Hadlynn continued to push herself into the headboard. Seth sighed.

"Hady," he managed to squeeze out, "I need to example this thing, this scenario, to you. It's really not how it seems." Seth Rollins sat on the bed by Hadlynn's feet. Hadlynn continued her blank stare. Her body was so tense. Rollins began again. "Hady, I promise to never hurt you. Right now, I'm not hurting you. I'm hurting Dean and -" Hadlynn cut him off with a squeal. Seth continued, "Hady, you're just a chess piece right now. The Authority needs you to help us get the title back for me."

He stood up after Hadlynn realized there were tears in his eyes. He coudn't go on and tell her the rest of the details. He walked to the door frame and stopped. His back faced her, "The gag and rope comes out for meals and when I'm around to watch you only. Joey and Jamie and going to help me watch you. Their suite conjoins to yours through the door over by the windows. All of your stuff is here for you to use, and I'll be back to talk to you tomorrow morning." He flipped the light swith and closed the door behind him.

Hadlynn held her tears in. _There's no time to cry,_ she tought. She pulled at her wrist restraints harshly. _Dean has to know that Seth took me. Hell, anybody could figure it out. Dean will get me soon, I know it._ Hadlynn continued to pull with all of her might, but there was no hope there. These ropes weren't coming off without a knife. She sighed, convinving herself to keep going.

* * *

Footsteps could be heard outside of Hadlynn's door. It had been nearly twelve hours since Hadlynn woke up, and she'd been working to get out of the ropes all night. She continued to pull at them, swearing behind her gag. Suddenly, Seth appeared in the open door with a bottle of water. He still had that sad puppy look on his face. Hadlynn didn't even acknowledge him and continued to pull at her ropes.

"Hady, baby, please," Seth said looking at the windows. She continued on, same reaction. Seth walked over and sat on the bed by her feet again. He was desperate to make her stop. "Hady, I'll take your gag off if you quit it." Hadlynn instantly stopped and met Seth's eyes with her own. He smirked at Hadlynn. Seth stood up and walks over to the top of the bed. The two never stopped looking into the other's eyes. Seth reached into his back right pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Hadlynn began to struggle again, staring concernly at the knife.

Seth cupped Hadlynn's check and leaned towards her ear as she struggled on. "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, staring deeply into her eyes. "I'm cutting the duct tape off of your mouth. It would take too long the other way." She stopped once again. Her brows pointed upwards, looking sadder than ever. Seth getly pulled some duct tape off Hadlynn's cheek and sliced it with a knife. he gently tugged the tape off of the rest of her head, finishing in front of her stuffed mouth. Then, he gripped the washcloth that slightly hanged out of her mouth with his thumb and index finger. He pulled it out with one swift movement.

Hadlynn began to cough. She couldn't stop because of how dry her throat was. _I need to gain his trust,_ Hadynn thought as she coughed. _If I get his trust in me up, he'll untie me and I can leave. I need to get out of here._


	3. Chapter 3: Run-By

"I got you some water," Seth said holding it by Hadlynn's face. She looked at it for a second. "I didn't do anything to it. It's just water." He slowly gave it to her, and she began chugging it down. She started to back away from it. Seth put the cap back on.

"Seth," Hadlynn said, breathing heavily, "come on. You know this isn't good for the baby. This isn't good for anybody here." Her eyes met his, and she knew what she was saying wasn't going to work that easily. She forced tears out of her eyes. "Seth, I want to go home. Please, I can convince Dean to give you the match and -"

"It's not that damn simple!" Seth wasn't mad at her, but he was mad at himself. "Listen to me, Dean is too fucking stubborn to just give me a match. Every damn person in the back knows that. You can't leave until I get the match. You're stuck with me for awhile." He sighed, putting his face in his hands. An awkward silence followed his words. Hadlynn shifted up in the bed, trying to make herself comfortable.

A few solid minutes of silence passed, and Hadlynn finally asked the dreaded question, "How long have I been out?"

"We got you on Thursday night, so it's been three days. " Seth said wiping his eyes. Raw was tomorrow night. "I'll give you a quick run by: currently, we're in Portland, Oregon. After Raw, we'll be going straight to Davenport. You're not going to Smackdown; we'll just webcam over to it and cut a promo to Dean. We're going to Cleveland for Raw, and then we're at the pay-per-view. I think it's in Pittsburgh if I remember right."

Hadlynn kept readjusting. She couldn't find any comfort in her back, which was already killing her from carrying a baby. "Seth, I know what I'm asking is a lot, but can please untie my hands? Please, my back hurts so bad." Seth glanced up from his hands, seeing the pain on her face. He stood up and walked over to her left hand, the hand he was closest to. He untied it and walked to the opposite side of the bed. Before Hadlynn could thank him, he began to untie her legs as well.

"I'm letting you take a shower and get some food in you," he said, getting all of the rope off of her legs. He tugged on the upper half of her right arm. She followed him as he pulled her into the bedroom's third door, which turned out to be a bathroom. There were Hadlynn's bags with all of her supplies. "Just knock on your bedroom door when you're done and I'll let you out to eat. Take your time. I'll be in the other room."

Hadlynn watched Seth close the door as he left. "I might as well get myself half way decent looking," Hadlynn whispered to herself. She saw her hair and makeup was a terrible mess. She sighed and began to disrobe. She rubbed her stomach. "It's okay little baby, mama got this all taken care of."

* * *

After getting dolled up after her shower, Hadlynn walked over to the bed. She had her outfit options set out already. She pulled her black jean shorts on, just barely getting them on. Then, Hadlynn tried on alteast six shirts before finally fitting into a long sleeved sweater. It used to be oversized, but now it was getting much tighter around her growing belly. She glanced at the clock. 12:53. It was time for the hard part: putting on her shoes. She sat on the bed and tried her hardest to put the ankle strapping sandals on, but just couldn't reach over the belly. Desperate, she walked over to he bedroom door and knocked for Seth.

"Seth," she called. She heard the sound of running footsteps and a lock. Rollins openned the door, looking down at the girl. She held up her sandals. "I need some help." Seth gigled a little and led her back to the bed. He slid them on and strapped them for her. "I feel like Cinderella."

Seth chuckled, "Well, princess, are you hungry?" Hadlynn nodded with a smile on her face. Seth pulled out a piece of rope. Her smile dropped and she looked into his eyes as he stood up. "I just need to do this so then you don't get any ideas. I'll put them in front so you can eat, okay?" Seth began to tie her hands. When he finished, he felt them. So soft and fragile. He snapped out of it and led her out of her room to a nicely decorated living space. In it there was a table for four. Two seats were already filled by J&J Secruity.

The men turned as they saw the woman with Seth come over. Sick smiles covered their faces. Hadlynn was placed with Joey to her right and Seth to her left. She looked down, avoiding eye contact. Joey grabbed her chin, making her eyes meet his. He had a hideous smile plastered on his face. He spoke to her, "Me and my buddy, Jamie, are going to help watch you. You better learn to play nice."

Hadlynn quickly looked away. She hurried up as fast as she could to finish her food. Seth noticed the discomfort and scooted his chair closer to Hadlynn. He wrapped his right arm around his shoulders. She felt protected from the goons while in his grasp. The two men got up from the table, eyeing the girl. She sank down further in her chair. Seth pulled her into him when she finished.

"Hady," we finally crocked out, "you're going to hate me. I'm going out with Joey to arrange somethings. Jamie's going to watch you." Joey then tossed some rope onto the tabe, causing Hadlynn to look at Seth. Her eybrows were up again. He sighed, "You knew this was coming. Let's just get this over with. I'll be back by six." He led her back into her bedroom, closing the door.

"Please, Seth, I'll be good," she said as he retied her hands behind her back. He moved on to her elbows. "Seth, please, I don't want to be alone with either of them. I'll do anything. Please." He sat her on the bed, her arms aching already from the ropes. He tied her ankles. As he tied her thighs, he caught a glimpse of her eyes. They had tears in them. He felt terrible.

Seth walked over to the left nightstand. He grabbed the wash clothe and roll of duct taped. Upon seeing the tools, Hadlynn let out a blood coiling scream. Seth quickly shoved the wash clothe in her mouth and rolled the duct tape around her head atleast six times. He picked her up bridal style, placing her head on a pillow. He kissed her forhead just before she turned away from him. Her sniffles indicated she was crying. She was once again tied up. She had little hope in getting back home safe.


	4. Chapter 4: Night Times

Tears continued to flow down Hadlynn's soft cheeks; it had been hours since Seth left her tied up in bed with Jamie in the other room. He was kind enough to turn the television on for her, but Hadlynn just tuned the sounds out. She sat silently on her side, facing the wall. All of the sudden she heard the door open. Jamie walked in and closed it again. He had a sick smile on his face.

"Hey there Hadlynn," he said with his southern accent. He moved over to the bed, sitting next to her. Concern filled Hadlynn's expression. Jamie began to move hairs out of Hadlynn's face and grabbed her chin. She let out a yelp. "I'm telling you this now, so pipe the fuck down and listen. I'm not afraid to hurt you. I don't care who or what you are. Don't try anything stupid and you'll be fine, got it?" Hadlynn nodded.

The man was about to get up when he turned back to face her again, leaning in towards her. He covered her already gagged mouth with his hand and began to feel her body, mostly her belly. She tried to scream, but almost no sound could break through both the gag and his hand. _I want it to end,_ she thought as she cried. _I need Dean to help me now. I can't take it._

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom opened. Jamie kept his hand on her mouth and stood to face the door completely. It was Seth. He looked at Jamie, asking, "what are you doing?"

"She started to scream and I didn't want anybody to hear her," Jamie lied. He released her mouth and headed out by the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at Raw, man. You keep yourself a close eye on her."

Seth waited until Jamie was out of the hotel room to speak, "I won't let them watch you much, Hady. I know they're my secruity and all, but I don't want them anywhere by you. Now, I'll be right in the other room if you need -" Hadlynn tried to speak. She sat up to meet his eyes, and she tried t speak again. Seth walked over and, once again, cut the duct tape off of Hadlynn's face. He pulled the wash clothe.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier" she said quickly. She moved over into the middle of the bed, leaving Seth some room to sit with her. He sat on the left of her, putting his right arm around her shoulders. Hadlynn continued, "I've just been worried about everything. I mean, you know I'm pregnant. I'm not just going to stop growing because you kidnapped me. I was supposed to have my ultrasound yesterday."

Seth rocked the girl slowly. He knew how frustrated she was with everything going on. He glanced over and saw how heavy her eyelids looked. He whispered, "somebody must be tired." The two smiled at each other. "How about I do this, I'll gag you to sleep tonight. If I don't have any probems from you tonight, I won't for the rest of our little trip. Sound like a plan?" Hadlynn smiled a little as her eyes fluttered. She nodded slightly.

Hadlynn opened her mouth for Seth. He stuck the wash clothe in. Instead of putting duct tape over her mouth, he found a bandana and tied around her head. He pulled the blankets over her body, kissed her forehead, and turned off the lights. Hadlynn was already asleep by the time Seth had left the room. Seth walked over to the couch in the main living area. He kept thinking about how peaceful his friend looked while she slept.

* * *

It was about 3 am when Seth woke up to hear shouting from the other room. It was muffled shouting. He quickly sprang out of bed and burst into Hadlynn's room. She was laying in bed, eyes closed, shaking. Seth calmed down a little, realizing she was only having a nightmare. He waked over to her. Sweat covered her forehead. She was pale. He quickly untied hands and elbows, retying them n front in an effort to make her more comfortable.

Seth then walked to the opposite side to the bed and got into it. The lights were already off. He pulled the sleeping woman into his arms. She instantly stopped screaming and shaking. She was calm. She was at peace in her dream. Seth continued to rock her while she slept. He too began to drift off again. The two were both fast asleep. Hadlynn had her head gently rested on his bare chest while Seth hugged her lightly.

* * *

Seth woke up to see Hadlynn still asleep on his chest. Her eyes began to flutter and she opened them slowly. She noticed she was on a man's chest and tried to get off of it, but Seth sat her up and looked into her eyes. "You were having a bad dream," he said as he began to pull her gag out. "You were shaking and sweating and crying. I didn't want to leave you alone."

Before she could speak back to him, Seth ran to the living room and grabbed cold water bottle. He put it to her lips. She pulled back after finishing about half of the water bottle. He pulled it back and put the cap on it. Walking out of the room, Seth went and put on his clothes. He grabbed all of both his bags and Hadlynn's, carrying them out to the car. When he returned, he went over to Hadlynn, untying her legs. He pulled her up from the bed.

"We're only on the second floor," Seth stated a he put his jacket over her shoulders. "Please, don't try to attract any attention to yourself. Everything will go a lot easier today." Hadlynn nodded as he led her to the car. He put her in the front seat. He made sure her hand ties were still tight and then closed the door. As he hopped in the driver's side, he looked into her eyes. She still looked tired. "When we get there, you can sleep. We're going to be early."


	5. Chapter 5: Quick Raw Segment

The duo pulled up at the arena and parked their car in the empty parking lot. Seth hopped out first, running over to Hadlynn's side so that he could open the door for her. As she exited, Seth grabbed Hadlynn's upper arm. He pulled her to the trunk, were he grabbed both of their bags. He led the girl towards the backstage area, looking for his locker room. Hadlynn followed silently. They finally reached the locker room. It was secluded from the rest of the locker rooms.

Seth placed the girl on a couch in the room. She just sat and rubbed her tummy, trying to get her mind off of the night ahead of her. Seth walked over, Hadlynn's phone in his hand. She eyed the object and then Seth. He spoke, "Hady, you've been behaving really well lately, and your phone has been blowing up. Let's make a deal: you can listen to your voicemails if you promise to keep it up." She nodded, smiling ear to ear.

As Seth handed her the phone, Hadlynn spoke. "Seth thank you so much. Thank you so so much." She slide the lock screen, hitting the voicemails. Seth left the room, heading into the bathroom to shower. Hadlynn listened to intently to the first message.

"Hadlynn," it was the voice of Hadlynn's boyfriend, Ryan, "baby, where are you? I miss you." Next message. "Baby, it's been a day. I know you're mad, but I need you right now." Next. "Baby, Dean called the house. Baby, where are you? We need to find you." The final message from Ryan hit Hadlynn hardest. "Hadlynn, I can't go on not knowing where you are. I need you. I miss you. I love you. I'm ready to have this baby with you. Hadlynn, please, baby, just come home. I'll do anything to bring you home safe. I... I just need you." She could hear his sobs on the other line. She couldn't help but cry herself. She noticed one other voice mail on her phone. It was from Dean. It came after all of Ryan's messages and calls.

"Hadlynn, I know that you might not get to hear this for awhile," Dean spoke. He sounded frustrated, stressed, concerned. "Hadlynn, please, hang in there. I'll know something is going on. I will find you, Hadlynn. Keep that little peanut gallery in your tummy safe." The message was brief. Hadlynn just sank deeper into the couch, tears drizzled down her face. The phone rested between the couch seat and Hadlynn's right ear.

Suddenly, J&J Secruity burst into the door. Before Hadlynn could react, Joey grabbed Hadlynn. He pinned her up against the lockers. She whimpered as he threw her into the locker one more time. "Who did you call?!" Hadlynn just looked at Joey, keeping her look strong. She would not show weakness. He threw her into it again. "Tell me who you called, you fucking bitch!" He put his massive hand around Hadlynn's throat. He lifted her off of the ground, still pinning her againt the row of lockers. It became harder to breathe.

"What the hell are you two doing," Seth screamed out. Joey continued his tight hold on the pregnant woman's neck. Her face began to turn purple.

"She had her phone. She won't tell me who she called," Joey answered, not breaking eye contact with Hadlynn.

"I gave her the phone. She wasn't calling people." Joey looked at Seth, his eyes fiery. He released his grip, dropping Hadlynn onto the floor. She gasped for air. Her breathe slowly recovered as she stood on all fours. J&J pulled Seth out of the locker room, grabbing her phone before they left. She continued her coughing fit. Trying to relax, She propped herself up against lockers. Hadlynn rubbed her stomach as she took in air.

Seth entered the room again, crouching in front of Hadlynn. He began to feed her water. Hadlynn's face remained stiff. There was little expression. Seth sat on a steel chair facing Hadlynn. The two were silent.

* * *

"Seth, we're heading out soon. Get ready," and unknown voice stated through the door. Seth got up from the chair he was sitting on. He went over to his bag, pulling out rope, a wash clothe, and some duct tape. Hadlynn began to sit up from her position by the lockers. She hadn't moved since the fight. Seth put his hands up, rolling his eyes.

Hadlynn continued to push herself away further into the lockers. Seth pulled her up, turning her around. He tied her wrists and elbows with little problems. They were tighter than usual. Hadlynn winced in pain. Seth flipped her around to face him, meeting stares once more. "Open up," he whispered. She refused, leaving him to force the wash clothe into her mouth then wrapped her head with multiple layers of duct tape. He kissed her forehead and dragged her out to the hallway.

After some time of walking, they were at the empty gorilla. On the screen was Dean sitting in the ring with Roman in his corner; he looked ready to fight. Suddenly, Seth's music hit. Dean and Roman looked surprised. Seth began to drag Hadlynn out, microphone in his left hand. As she reached the stage, she could clealy see Roman and Dean. Hadlynn tried to scream their names, but Seth cover her mouth with his hand. She gave him a cold glare.

"Dean, you know exactly what I want," Seth said. He looked down at Hadlynn and laughed before he continued. "Our little buddy here is just a bargaining tool. You know, so you don't start to try and get smart. So what do you say?" Dean started to sprint at them, about to slide out of the ring. Seth pulled Hadlynn back a little bit. "I wouldn't do that, Ambrose. You wouldn't want something to happen to Hadlynn or the baby, would you?"

Hadlynn looked at Seth, his hand still covering her mouth. She gasped a little, raising her eyebrow concerningly. Dean grabbed a microphone. He grabbed chunks of his own hair, pushing them backwards in rage. He yelled, "You got your match! Just let her go, now! She didn't do anything to deserve this." Dean's face was cherry red; he looked about ready to kill Seth. Roman was completely caught off guard, staring blankly at Hadlynn. He couldn't move; he was speechless. Seth only laughed, dragging her back to the curtain. As she struggled to get away, he threw her over his left shoulder. As the exited the stage, Hadlynn only saw Dean's rage filled face and Roman's concerned one. The last thing she saw was Dean smash his title on the ground, grabbing chunks of hair again.

Seth carried her back to his car, throwing her into the passenger seat once again. He hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Joey already brought our stuff out." He turned and grabbed Hadlynn's chin, making her angry expression face him. "Don't you ever try to pull that again. Ever. Do you understand me?" Hadlynn simply turned back and faced the windshield. She let out once more angry sigh as Seth began to drive away.


	6. Chapter 6: Misery

Dean was sitting in his hotel room, smashing everything in sight. He continued to pull at his hair. The stress was becoming too much, and he still had about two weeks until he would get his best friend back. Remembering this, he broke a lamp on his hotel's table. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He checked the peephole, seeing his co-worker Daniel Bryan and wife Brie standing there. Dean opened the door and walked back into the room. The two followed him in, Brie closing the door behind her. Dean plopped on a chair by the dresser. He was holding his face in his hands.

Brie cleared her throat, "Dean, you need to relax. Seth isn't going to hurt Hadlynn." She leaned up against the wall. Daniel walked over to Dean, patting him on the back to try to calm him down. Brie continued, "Dean, we all know Hadlynn isn't stupid. She'll keep herself safe. She will find a way to get out of this."

Dean mumbed through his covered face, "Hadlynn is like my baby sister. I don't want to see her or the baby hurt."

"This is exactly what Seth wants," Daniel said. Dean looked up and met Daniel's eyes. Dean's eyes looked swollen and puffy. "He wants you to hurt. He wants to watch you lose your mind. Seth wants to see you hurt, internally and externally. I promise you that you will get Hadlynn back. I swear to you that you will."

"And," Dean added as he leaned back in his chair, "I'm going to make his life a living hell the next time I get the chance to."

* * *

Hadlynn stared up at the night sky through the car window. The sky was full of stars; it looked peaceful. Hadlynn was still bound and gagged. She wouldn't even face the left side of the car, knowing Seth would still be there. The car was silent since the two left the arena. Neither person wanted to address the other. It had been hours since they even look at each other.

Finally, Seth broke the awkward silence. "So, you feeling okay? Like, do you need anything?" Hadlynn continued to stare out of the window, ignoring him. "Y'know, we could atleast try to make this work. I'm not trying to make your time miserable." Hadlynn turned and faced the windshield. She started to scream something, but it was all muffled. She kept it coming, Seth staring at her the whole time.

After a solid five minutes, Hadlynn turned to look out of her window again. She still hadn't looked in Seth's direction. She tried to wiggle out of her ties once again. Her plan: untie them quietly so she could sneak by Seth later. _This is bound to work,_ she thougt. She chuckled to herself. _Good job, Hads. You're still cracking stupid puns even in terrible situations. Go me._

The car stopped suddenly, and Hadlynn turned to face the windshield, stopping herself before she looked at Seth. "God dammit," Seth yelled, "just look at me woman. I mean, I'm not going to hurt you. I told you that at least a thousand times. One thousand motherfucking times." His breathes were heavy. Hadlynn coud sense his eyes trying to burn a hole right through her. He started to drive again.

She hated all of this. Ryan wasn't there to make her smile and treat her like a princess, Dean wasn't there to make her laugh, and she couldn't protect her own baby from dangers. At home, she'd be able to do things for herself. She have somebody who loved her to keep her motivated. She would be able to be happy. At work, she didn't have to do anything. She could go sit at a ringside table and eat all night. Thinking of all of this, Hadlynn begn to cry.

Seth noticed her tears and let out a sigh. He reached for her face gently, causing Hadlynn to pull away. He shushed her, wiping her tears away with his thumb. She calmed down slighty. As she looked at the car clock, she began to drift off the sleep. She attempted to stop herself. However, she couldn't control herself. Now, she was asleep, at peace with her mind.

* * *

"Hey, Hadlynn? Hady, wake up." Hadlynn began to drift into consciousness, seeing Seth standing over her. She squinted at him. "We got to get moving, and you've been out for a while. I'll give some time to shower and all that." He rolled her over on the bed, untying her arms. She was in a bed? Her gag was already out, so that was one less thing to worry about. Seth grabbed her arm, leading her to the bathroom. He closed the door for her.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror when she was getting out of her clothes. This gir looked so broken and hurt. Fragile even. It disguisted Hadlynn. She quickly turned and started the shower. She tried to scrub away the worries. Hadlynn prayed that the water would wash it all away. But, it wouldn't leave her that easily.

The door to the bathroom suddenly slammed open. Seth ran over to Hadlynn, wrapping a towel arund her body as he pulled her out of the shower. Hadlynn was freaking out, "Seth, what are you-". He shoved the wash clothe in her mouth typing the bandana around her head. He sat Hadlynn on the floor as she struggle, trying her hands to the pipes under the sink. He tightened the gag before he ran out of the room.

Hadlynn began to think, _What is happening to me?_


	7. Chapter 7: Treatments

Brief parts of the conversation could be heard from outside of the bathroom. Hadlynn couldn't exactly make out the exact words, but she could tell it involved her. Too afraid to call out, Hadlynn tried to slide the razor over to her. She could cut her bonds off and get out of there.

The sound of a door closing filled the whole motel room. The attempts to get the razor over had finally worked. Hadlynn was hard at work cutting. The door to the bathroom opened, revealing Seth's frustrated face. He noticed the razor in her hands before he grabbed it. He placed it back in the shower. Without saying a word, he took the gag out of her mouth. He was now working on Hadlynn's wrists.

"Seth, what's going on," Hadlynn asked, avoiding eye contact. "What the hell happened to make you have to invade my damn privacy?" Seth finally got the binds off. He helped her up then left. No words.

* * *

Hadlynn was laying in bed, fully covered in blankets. Seth continued to pack up all of the bags. He packed them up onto a cart, then wiped his face. "Hady, we gotta go." He pulled some rope.

"I just want to lay her," Hadlynn whispered out. She cuddled up into blankets, the only skin showing being her face. Seth walked over to her, pulling the blankets off of her. She glared at him. He picked her up and threw her on his shoulder. She cried out in pain. "Watch it. I kinda got something in my stomach that needs you to be gentle." He placed her inbetween his body and the baggage cart. They made it to the car without any attention being drawn to them.

"I know that I really have done a shit job feeding you," Seth said as he put the bags in the trunk. "So, I'm taking you out to eat a great, big meal. No rope, no tape, nothing. How does that sound?" Hadlynn looked at him suspiciously, and Seth smiled back. Hadlynn nodded happily. Seth closed the trunk then helped Hadlynn into the car. Both of them could tell she was getting bigger. This wasn't helping anybody. Either way, the plan was still going to continue.

* * *

Dean hesistated before he knowned on the row house's door. It was a very quiet, colorful neighborhood, something that Dean wasn't used to. He could see glimpses of the main hallway through the front door's window. There were mountains of packed boxes. Suddenly, a man appeared. He looked flushed and sickly. Opening the door, he looked at Dean in disbelief. After Dean flashed a half smile, the man pulled Dean in a hug.

"Hey, um, thanks for coming all the way out here," the man said. "I really need this. Things have been weird with Hads not around." The man led Dean into the living room off to the hall way. A massive fireplace sat there with only boxes everywhere else. One picture hung up on the wall: a picture of the man and Hadlynn hugging on a beach.

"Ryan," Dean said, "Hadlynn wouldn't want you to be torturing yourself right now. I'm sure she'd want you to get everything in order before she gets home and kicks your ass." Ryan laughed then went back to staring at the picture. His face was blank. "She isn't hurt. I know Seth Rollins is one sick, fucked up man, but he would never hurt her. Especially since she's pregnant."

"Dean, man, she was going to go on leave pretty soon. What if something goes wrong?" Ryan began to sniffle. He looked Dean dead in the eyes. "We promised we'd never let her get hurt. We fucking promised her that. We did! Now, she's in trouble! What do we do?"

"Ryan, I promise your girlfriend will be fine. If I thought that she was in trouble, I would've broughten her back by now." He patted the man on the back. "ou need something to get all of this off your mind. How about we try to get you guys moved in? Something tells me that she'd really appreciate you for doing that for her."

Ryan smiled a little bit, turning to a full box. Dean happily assisted his best friend's boyfriend's effort. He knew how much this would help Ryan to unload their packed boxes with him. It even helped Dean to focus on the good times with Hadlynn.

* * *

After a wonderful day of travelling, Seth and Hadlynn had ended up in the car once more. Her wrists were tied behind her back, but that was all Seth believed he needed. She hadn't tried anything since Raw. Even Hadlynn was starting to open back up to Seth. Both of them could finally talk things through. Seth had a two bedroom apartment in Davenport. If they keep driving for a few more hours, they should be able to reach it.

Seth was about to start a conversation with Hadlynn when he realized that she was fast asleep. He loved how she looked when she slept, but he noticed she looked tense. He felt her skin. It was cold on snow. Seth pulled the car over, reaching into the back seat for a blanket. He wrapped her body in it. Seth stepped out of the car, opened her door, and reclined her seat to make her a little mre comfortable. A smile grew on her face.

When Seth re-entered the car, he could hear his phone ringing. It was Joey. He answered, hearing, "Hey Sethman, how's pur little princess holding up? Word on the street is Ambrose is flipping his shit."

"Well, Mercury, she's currently sleeping." Seth started the car up again, pulling back onto the road. "She hasn't tried antyhing since Raw, so I think she's getting the memo."

"Listen man, I think I should tell you this now. You're treating her too damn nice. If she's not afraid of you, then Dean isn't going to care as much about getting her back."

Seth rolled his eyes, "What, do you want me to beat her or something?" He was furious with the idea of scaring Hadlynn, but she was just his pawn. He'd use her to get his belt then he'd give her back. Still, he felt guilty.

"Well, no more of her getting to do stuff and go places. She stays in her room, stays quiet, and doesn't try to pull anything. Got it?"

"Dude, we only need her until I win this match. I don't care what happens as long as I get this belt. If I lose, we just keep her another month. No big deal. It's not like anybody's going to try to save her." Seth hung up the phone, convincing himself that he was doing the right thing for him. As he turned to put his phone in his pocket, he noticed Hadlynn's eyes wide open, looking at him. She looked terrified. He tried to touch her, but she moved to the opposite side o the chair. her breathing was heavy. Rollins turned back to the windshield. Hadlynn turned, staring into the dark nothingness of the back seat.

 _I'm going to die. Me and my baby. We're going to die here._


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

It's been hours since Hadlynn heard what Seth said. The thought of his words sent shivers down Hadlynn's spine. The fear kept Hadlynn awake all throughout the rest of the car ride. Seth tried to drown out his on feelings with music. Hadlynn blocked it out. She tried to once again ignore Seth.

Hadlynn knew exactly where they were. They were passing through the now silent downtown Davenport. Seth's apartment was right down the road if she could see correctly through the fog. _This is it,_ she thought. _I'm about to spend God knows how long with this psycho._ The car made a left turn into a parking lot. Only a few other cars were there. Hadlynn looked up at the building's windows, hoping to see a light on somewhere. None. The car stopped.

Seth wiped his face. He looked so tired and frustrated to Hadlynn. He let out a sigh before he spoke, "Well, you know the drill. Help me out here." She kept a straight stare out the windshield, barely nodding. Seth exit the car. However, he didn't get her. He opened the trunk, grabbing every bag out of it. He closed the trunk locking the car. Hadlynn watched as he carried them to the building and entering with them. She snuggled up in the blanket Seth had wrapped her in earlier. She began to rest her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt arms pick her up bridal style. She tucked herself into the warm body. Her eyelids weighted down, leaving Hadlynn to trust that she was safe. The body, which belonged to Seth Rollins, carried the body up three stories of stairs before he reached his door. As he entered the apartment, Seth turned left down a hallway. As he walked down, he passed two doors on his right until he met the final door. It was parallel to him and the pregnant woman.

"Seth," Hadlynn whispered quietly, eyes still completely shut, "can you please not gag me tonight? I promise I won't try anything tonight." Rollins walked her into the bedroom. To his right was a bed with two nightstands on either side. The future was a dark brown shade. The linens were white and looked incredibly puffy. He gently placed her on the bed. He unwrapped her legs from the blanket she was in and tied her nles together tightly. After checking her wrists, He wrapped her up in the blanket once more before he pulled the comforter over here.

"You earned it honey," he whispered before he turned of the light. Hadlynn was smiling slightly, drifting away into some dreams. Seth closed the door, sighing deeply as he made his way to the first door in the hallway. He opened it to reveal a bathroom. Walking up to the sink, he started to run the water. He continued to splash his face. He caught a reflection of his face; it was pale with dark under eye circles.

Everything that Joey said to him continued to reply in his mind. He quickly left the bathroom before walking into his own bedroom. Rage filled him. He thought to himself, _It's Wednesday. I got a little over a week and a hal left with her. I can handle this. I really can handle this. Can't I?_

* * *

Hadlynn woke up still huddled in the pile of blankets. Her hands were killing her, and she tried to wiggle out of the rope. Knowing it was no use, she just sat there. Managing to wiggle a little bit, she grabbed the television remote from the left nightstand. Using her nose, she managed to turn on the television, which was airing some comedy movies.

"Now screening," the television voice said, "our noon special..." Hadlynn sighed when she realized it was noon. The two got in around 4 am, meaning she got a solid 8 hours. Though she was hungry, Hadlynn figured that waking Seth up would be a bad idea considering how little time he gets for himself. He may have kidnapped her, but he did deserve some time to sleep.

Hadlynn curled back up into her little ball. She yawned, trying to find a good position. She drifted back into a deep sleep while the movie played on the television. Over in the other room, Seth was completely out. He hadn't slept well in nearly a week. His dreams were filled with memories that he and Hadlynn shared. All of these memories are from before this whole situation.

In the main one, Seth sat in his locker room with his championship belt on the chair next to him. He hurt a faint knock on the door, and upon opening it, Hadlynn's tear-filled expression store at him. He led her into the room, pushing the belt out of the way so she could sit. He knelted down in front of her, ripping her hands.

"What happened to you," Seth said. "Did somebody hurt you? Who did it? I'll kill them. I'm serious. I'll kill that bastard." Hadlynn laughed and shook her head at the man.

"I'm happy, dumbass. I just got some incredible news." She giggled as Seth leaned in, raising an eyebrow. She cleared her throat. "Ryan and I, well, we're... We're going to be parents. Seth, I'm pregnant!" Seth's face went white. He began to smile ear to ear. He picked her up, twirling her around the locker room.

He laughed and shouted, "Congratulations! Hady, you're going to be a mommy!" The both embraced, laughing hysterically.

These are the types of memories that Seth wished he could bring back. He desperately wanted to be cool with his best friend. As he slept, he continued to think of the good time that the two shared, wishing that they would come back.

Hadlynn, ironically, was in the next room dreaming about the same exact moment in their history. She often wished that it would return if their relationship would ever return to this type of relationship again. She sobbed in her sleep. The thoughts always made her cry.


	9. Chapter 9: Listen

"We need to address this situation. I mean, we need to do this now." Seth knew that Hadlynn was upset. He sat next to her, causing her to back towards the head board. He began to untie her ankles for her. "First, when will I get to go home? Second, who did you talk to at the motel? And third, what is your ultimate goal?"

The ropes were finally off, and Hadlynn immediately pulled her legs up to her chest. Her face was the defintion of angry. Seth sighed, "Well, first of all, when I get the title, you can leave. So, and I'm sorry to have to tell you this, I have to win at the pay-per-view or you'll still be stuck with me. Second, that is none of your business. It's really doesn't matter who was there because it makes no difference in your life. Third, my goal?"

He turned to look out of the window. He really had to think this through. "Well," Hadlynn said, "I'm waiting."

"I want this belt. I really do. I was cheated out of that damn thing, and I want it back. I've told you before, I'm not going to hurt you. All you are to me in this time of our lives is just a pawn. You get hurt, you get hurt. Sorry but I need this help." Hadlynn turned to the window. Her eyes focused harshly on the outside details. She laughed for a minute before she turned back to Seth.

She had a smug smile on her face. She looked him dead in the eyes before she began to shout. "Somebody please help me! Seth Rollins is going to kill me! Seth Rollins is going to hurt my baby!" She continued to shout as Seth leaved the room. He returned with a wash clothe and a roll of duct tape. He shoved the rolled clothe into her mouth, but she continued to shout through it. He tightly wrapped multiple layers of tape around the girl's head.

"Will you stop shouting," Seth yelled forcefully grabbing Hadlynn's face. She stopped screaming, lowering her brow at him. Seth did the same. "Are you just too ignorant to the fact I told you that I wouldn't hurt you. Still, you're yeling that I'll kill you. Why would I try to kill you?" Hadlynn tried to pull her face out of Seth's strong grip. He replaced the girl's head. "I want you to calm down. Hady, you've only been here for full week now. You have a little more than one week left. Don't give me any shit for the next week, and we'll be completely fine."

Seth threw Hadlynn's face down on the bed, making her lay down. Hadlynn glared up at her kidnapper, and she tried to shout something at him. He stood up, hading into the other room while she screamed on. He began digging through his bags from the time he spent on the road. He came upon a ziplock baggie with a hite napkin in it. He headed back towards the yelling, thrashing woman. He held the clothe up to Hadlynn's nose. Her eyes fluttered slightly before they finally closed.

Seth put the clothe back into the baggie before he threw it onto the nightstand. Seth let out a loud, frustrated scream before he slammed the bedroom door. Next, he headed towards the kitchen. In frustration, Seth began to hit hit the fridge. He opened it to find two cases of beer.

 _It's about time that I can drown my problems,_ Seth thought while he chugged down the first beer. Before downing another, the man was already on the way to a wine store. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Seth stumbled into around the apartment, laughing hysterically as he tripped over empty bottles of wine, beer, and other hard liquors. He turned to head into his bedroom when he saw the light on in Hadlynn's room. He quickly got to thinking, _She tried to get me in trouble. She thinks I'm going to kill her._ _I don't want to kill her. But I won't be disrespected like that. I have to show her how to teach me right._

Seth stumbled back to the kitchen, throwing obects left and right. Drawers were pulled out of their rightful spots. Upon openin one drawer, a vast knife collection was revealed. He picked on up, running it along his index finger. Blood trickled from the fresh wound, causing rollins to smile. He carried the knife in his right hand as he dragged himself to her bedroom.

He nearly broke the door in, causing the already awake Hadlynn to jump in fear. Seth threw the door shut, heading for the young woman. "Hady, I'm home!" His words were severely slurred. Throwing Hadlynn into a laying position, Seth straddled her hip. The knife was run up and down the woman's body. She shook in fear, looking at the ceiling with tearful eyes. "You thought I'd kill you. I don't want to kill you." He leaned in by her ear, saying in a low whisper, "I want you to listen."

Hadlynn tried to wiggle into freedom; Seth tugged the bottom of Hadlynn's shirt up revealing her pregnant belly. He pulled at the tops of her bare arms. He ran the blade along her inter arm, causing damage. He was writting something into her right arm. She screamed into her gag with all of her might as he did it. She noticed his eyes firmly foused on her belly.

Seth was about to dig the knife into the stuffed stomach when he realized Hadlynn's face. She was white as snow, horrorfied of what was happening. A whisper escaped through her taped mouth, sounding like the scariest thing he coud hear at the time: _Why._ Seth quickly sobered up for a minute, rushing out of her room.

Blood began to cover the woman. She continued to cry silently as she stared at her belly. There was no explaining this. There was no apologizing necessary. Hadlynn knew in her heart that she would never forgive Seth Rollins for what he did. Kidnapping a poor, defenseless pregnant woman was already a low blow, but attempting to kill her baby to send her a message about listening was like biblical torture to her.

Sounds were heard from outside the room. It sounded like aliquor bottle opening and a man collapsing on the floor or something hard somewhere in the hell hole Hadlynn was locked in. _Now I'm definitely stuck here with a psychopath. And he's drunk. Even better._


	10. Chapter 10: Big Days

The room spun intensely to Rollins. The lights were too bright. One thing that was also certain was that Seth was not laying on a bed. As he forced his eyes open, everything instantly blurring. As the world came into focus, Seth notices he was laying in a bathtub. A bottle of liquor rested in the hungover man's arms like a baby resting in it's mother's.

Rollins struggled to get out of the tub, but finally made it out. He could barely stand. Stumbling, the man headed towards the living room. Mountains of empty bottle lay by the couch. The television was playing white static; everything was quiet now. Everything was an incredible blur with no memories surfacing at all.

 _I should probably clean this up. This apartment looks like a crime scene._ Seth began to grab arm loads of the bottles. He emptied his loads into his trash can, which place next to the fridge. Pacing to the living room, objects were put back in there rightful place.

Seth walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water in an effort to soothe his stomach. He trabbed a glass and headed towards the kitchen sink. Upon looking in, terror filled his eyes. The glass hit the ground, shattering into millions of pieces. On the sink lay a kitchen knife resting in a puddle of blood.

Seth turned and burst into the room that Hadlynn was held in. The room still had it's lights on. For the first time since he'd awoken, he noticed the time. It was almost 5 pm. Turning to look at Hadlynn he noticed the blood on the comforter. She met his eyes and struggled to get out of her ropes.

Seth began to pull the duct tape off of her mouth. She continued to fight with all of her might. Finally, the tape was off and the wash clothe was out. "Get the fuck away from me," Hadlynn yelled. "You tried to kill me and my baby. You're crazy. You're a psychopath. Get away from me right now."

"But I need you to tell me what I did to you last night. I just need to fully understand what really happened." Hadlynn glared up at Seth. Concerned filled her eyes.

"You don't remember?" Hadlynn spoke softly to Seth. His eyebrows pointed upward. Hadlynn chuckled to herself in disbelief. "Well, in your drunken rage, you told me that I needed to learn how to 'listen'. Then, because you're such a wonderful teacher, you decided to cut my arm. Then, you tried to cut my stomach."

Seth turned pale as can be. He began to pull his hair back as an amazed look in his eyes. He kept opening his mouth like he was about to speak. Words just wouldn't, or couldn't, make their way out. Grabbing the wash clothe, he placed in back in her mouth before she could protest he then wrapped tape around her head before walking out.

* * *

The next couple days remained the same. Conversation were limited and always one sided. The bindings were only taking off for three scenarios: eating, drinking, and taking showers. After that, however, they were repalced. Hadlynn would be the only one of the two to ever say anything at all. On Friday, Seth took Hadlynn back on the road, continuing the awkwardness.

Raw was tomorrow, meaning the two had made their way to Cleveland. It was late into Sunday night. Hadlynn had finally gotten her gag taken off for a quick drink. She whispered, "Seth, can we please talk this over?" Seth still maintained to avoid all eye contact with her. He began to dig through his bag.

Finally, after a while, Seth began to speak. "I didn't mean to hurt you, like I really didn't. I was drunk and wasn't in full control of my emotions and I just went a little crazy." He turned to look at Hadlynn's face, expecting to see anger or tears. There was nothing. Talking again, "I hope that you can understand how I didn't mean it."

"Seth, I don't blame you for anything," Hadlynn said as she snuggled into her bed. Seth came and sat down by her with duct tape and a wash clothe. "You're in a very dark place in your life. I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. You don't need to go through all of this alone." She opened her mouth, allowing Seth to gag her. Upon finishin, he kissed her forehead. Now, sleep was the est solution to everything.

* * *

A loud, muffled cry came from the other hotel bedroom. Seth sprang up, running into Hadlynn's aid. She was fully awake, screaming in his direction. He ran over, pulling the duct tape off. She started to gasp for air before Seth screamed, "What's wrong? What Happened? Are you okay, Hady?"

She began to laugh. "Seth, the baby is kicking for the first time ever." Seth slowly place his hand on her belly, feeling little kicks coming from it. He started to laugh. Hadlynn had tears forming in her eyes. "My baby's getting big in there. Maybe they'll ne a wrestler when they grow up."

Seth continued to rub her belly for at least another hour before Hadlynn drifted off. She was smiling in her sleep. Seth himself started to doze off. He headed back to his bedroom, falling asleep instantly when he hit the bed. He also smiles ear to ear during his slumber.


	11. Chapter 11: Last Raw

Tonight was Raw; the last Raw before the pay per view. This meant many things, including that Hadlynn was supposed to go on leave today and everything was going to be step up tonight for the pay-per-view. Hadlynn knew she had to be on her best behavior for the full day. No escape plans. No screaming. No struggling. Just listening.

Hadlynn sat still in the car, only looking out of the windshield. Seth noticed how she was acting. They arrived at the arena around noon, which was later than Seth was hoping to arrive. Quickly, Seth pulled Hadynn out of the car and led her to his locker room. As they rushed, Hadlynn realized she was next to Triple H's office. The room ws dark and evil looking. It reminded Hadlynn of the Wyatts for some reason.

"I'll be back in a minute," Seth said just before openning the door. After seeing sight nod as a response, Seth rushed to his car to grab all of the things they'd need for the night. As he did so, Triple H stepped out of his office. With only one look, Seth followed Triple H back into his office. The pair took a seat and sat awkwardly silent. "So, Hunter, what's up?"

Triple H smiled, "Well, we need to talk about something. As I'm sure you might have figured, Dean is very upset with the whole Hadlynn situation. A lot of the locker room is too, actually. Well, I'm not going to lie to you when I say I'm more worried than mad." Seth's face relaxed for a brief moment before Triple H continued. "You see, tonight was going to be Hadlynn's last show before she leaves to prepare for her baby. Me, Shawn, and some of her buddies had a big party planned and everything."

"So, you still want to have the party? I'm really not catching what you're saying," Seth interrupted. Triple H stood up, walking to the front of his desk. He hopped up and sat on it, locking eyes with Seth. He chuckled briefly.

"No, but all of them are afraid that you aren't letting her probably care for her baby." Triple H's face went straight as he leaned towards a stiff Seth Rollins. HHH's breathe was heavy before he saidly sternly, "If anything happens to her or her baby, Dean mbrose isn't going to be the only person after you. Do you understand?" Seth nodded, still stiff as a board. "Good, now get out."

Seth rushed out of the room to the car before returning to the locker room. It was silent. Hadlynn was curled up on the couch, staring into oblivion. She was still tied up, and it looked like no effort was made to get out of the ropes. The tape gag still securely placed over her face. Seth walked over and began to peel the tape off. Upon finishing, a water bottle was placed on her soft lips.

"I'm taking care of you, right," Seth asked as she finished drinking the water. She just looked at him. "Like, you feel fine and everything. Your baby is fine. You know, stuff like that."

Hadlynn thought through the questions and began to weigh her options. After about a minute she replied, "I'm not dead, but I could be better." Concern filled her captor's face. "Listen, I meant that I'm feeling fine and all that jazz. Still, at the same time, I should be doing more to ensure that the baby's all good in there."

"Well, can't you feel the damn thing. I mean, for God's sake, it's in your damn stomach," yelled Seth as he sat on the couch across from her. Hadlynn knew that calm Seth was the Seth best for her.

"Well, I could feel like I'm fine and something could be wrong. Being pregnant is just one of those things, Seth." She noticed he still looked angry as ever. '"But, I'm sure everything is fine. I know you'd never let anything happen to the baby." Seth smiled a little before untying the ropes around both her hands and ankles. He allowed her to move freely around the room. She'd need to be ready for his plan.

* * *

"Hadlynn," Seth called into the bathroom where Hadlynn was changing, "are you almost ready? We need to be ready in a little bit." As the door opened, Seth realized that Hadlynn pink maxi dress wasn't fully pulled over her stomach. She was holding her strapping sandals again. He knew the drill at this point. He knelt down and pulled the bottom of her dress from her knees to her ankles before putting her sandals on. He pulled out some rope.

Hadlynn whispered before he could tie them, "Seth, can we not do ropes today?" Seth shock his head, tying her hands and elbows together tightly. He then pulled out the wash clothe and duct tape. "Seth, come on. Please, can we not do this? I haven't tried anything in a while and -." The wash clothe was gently shoved into her mouth. Seth didn't break eye contact as he wrapped the tape around her head before gently placing her hair back.

He pulled her along the hallways before making it to the gorilla. Seeing nobody in the ring, he headed out. Hadlynn was pulled along and stopped at the ring. Seth sat on the apron, pulling Hadlynn up to sit with him. The crew stared out to entrance ramp before Seth spoke into the microphone, "Dean, it seems that I still have something you want and you have something I want. Why don't you come out here so we can discuss our little problem?"

Dean ran out from behind the curtain and began to run towards the duo. Seth pulled Hadlynn into his shoulder and screamed into the mic. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Dean stopped. He looked at Hadlynn, who nodded. "What do you want?" Seth sat on the apron, laughing hysterically. He nudged Hadlynn in the way riends nudge each other before he spoke into the mic.

"I want the belt back. I want my title back. I want to be the champion again! But, of course, you're full of suprises, so I figured it's my turn." He stood up, walking towards the ramp a little bit. "So, if you want her back on Sunday, I have a few demands."

"Anything, I'll give you anything you want."

Seth continued on laughing. "First of all, I want the match to be no dq. Second, I want our little buddy here at ringside during the match." He walked back to Hadlynn, stroking her hair. She sat completely still. "Lastly, you can only get Hadlynn if I win the match."

Dean started to freak out but held in his outrage as hard as he could. He nodded his head at Seth. Hadlynn was emotionalless, praying for the next week to end soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Got It?

"I think you've gotten into Dean's head enough," Hadlynn said while laying in bed. The two left Raw immediately after the confrontation with Ambrose. They drove until around 2 am when they stopped in a motel for the night. "I really think that now you're ust trying to drive him completely over the edge."

"That bastard's been way over the edge for a long time, Hady," Seth replied, packing up the suitcases. "He's a fucking psychopath. I didn't even think he was capable of human emotion until now."

"What can I say? I bring out the best in everybody."

Seth finished the bags, placing them on the cart rack he'd already placed in the bedroom. Loading them was as regular as bushing his teeth at this point. As he pulled the rack out of the door to take it towards the car, Hadlynn got up. She grabbed her phone and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

Hadlynn typed a quick message to Dean, "I'm fine. I have a plan for Sunday. Win at all costs. I'll text you soon." As it sent, she ran back to the bed, making it look like she never moved. Seth returned, rope in hand. Hadlynn stared desperately into Seth's eyes. He pulled her up, tying her hands behind her back tightly.

"I don't get why you have to do this," Hadlynn said as he finished. She turned, looking into his eyes. "I haven't tried anything in a long time."

"I know, but it's just in case." Her silky curls were brushed out of her face as he began to walk her to the car. Everything was out of the suite, except for Hadlynn's phone. Seth stopped, running to the bathroom to grab one last thing. As he did so, Hadlynn snuck the phone into her back pocket. They were on their way to Hadlynn's hometown: Pittsburgh.

* * *

"So she has a plan," Roman asked as he drove his buddy to his hotel. "I mean, she's under some hard surveillance right now, so how do you know it's not her?"

Dean held his phone up to his chest, sucking in some air. "I just know it's her, alright?" Roman just continued to drive the car. "You know, the pay-per-view and Raw are in her hometown. When she gets out of all this, she'll be home."

"I thought she was moving out west with her boyfriend," Roman said. He quickly realized that Hadlynn told them that she wanted to have her baby in Pittsburgh and then move. Dean reminded him in great detail, too.

"It's just 5 more days until the match. We can survive that long. We can do this, right brotha?" Roman simply smiled at Dean, patting him on the back before he exited the car.

* * *

Seth pulled off at a tiny motel right outside of Pittsburgh. He didn't want to venture much further into the city before the pay-per-view. Hadlynn, knowing exactly where they were, looked at Seth in amazement.

 _This was where the shield first met me._ To catch up on this story, Hadlynn's family disowned her at 18. She was staying at a motel with her then boyfriend. The shield first met her there in an effort to recruit her as a manager. It worked actually, and the three have been like family ever since.

Seth pulled her out of the car, allowing the cool night breeze to hit her. After walking up the staircase in front of their car, the duo arrived at their room. 112. The same room as in Hadlynn's past. Upon opening the door, it looked the same as before. Old furniture, massive bed with ratty sheets, and completely dim. Seth sat her in the bed, running his hands through her hair. She was stiff as a board.

"Remember?" Seth said, laughing. "Remember when we first met here? You became the Shield's manager and we kicked major ass."

Hadlynn laughed in disbelief, "Seth, that was about a year and a half ago. Of course I'd remember it." She paused momentarily. "I remember how you and Dean were best friends then, too."

"Don't talk about him! Don't ever talk to me about the fucking psychopath and all the 'good times' we fucking shared! He ruined all of that. It's never coming back. Ever!" Hadlynn was stiff on the bed as Seth began to throw furniture around the room. Hadlynn noticed how he looked at her angrily, and she pushed herself back on the bed.

The wash clothe made it's inevitable return. Before Haflynn even noticed, it was stuffed in her mouth with the tape around her head. It just couldn't get any easier for this woman. She remained stiff. His outburst were scaring her. Just about everything he's done since the night he got drunk has scared her. Still, hope was all she had left at this point.

"Why did you have to say that," Seth sighed as he sat next to her. She wouldn't make any form of eye contact with him. "You know how much I hate him. You know that I hate talking about him. Listen..." The word listen made her squeal. Not s good word for him to use. "Hey, I know what I did was a little bit of an overreaction, but you need to realize when the line is being crossed. Got it?"


	13. Chapter 13: Trouble Maker

It was now Friday, meaning that it'd been two weeks since the day Hadlynn was first abducted. The pay-per-view was so close. Two days until the big day! As for treatment, wrists were now died in front, showers came daily, and food came around three times a day.

Seth was now going completely mad. His chance to get the belt was right around the corner. This belt meant everything to Seth right now. Anybody with a brain could tell that Dean would come out fighting for his girl, even if he knew he couldn't get her back unless Seth won.

Hadlynn walked over to Seth, gently rubbing her bound hands on his tense shoulders. "So, I need to ask a big favor from you." Seth looked over his shoulder, both corcern and dismay filled his expression. "Relax, I was just wondering if you could go out and buy me some clothes. I'll give you money. I just need some clothing 'cause nothing fits over peanut gallery anymore." She giggled a little bit.

Seth got up and hugged her as he chuckled. She could feel the grumble of his chuckle through his chest as the hugged. "Yeah, I'll head out now, but you know that means, right?" Hadlynn nodded, walking over to the bed.

After binding her and gagging her, he grabbed his wallet and headed out to the car. About 10 minutes after his leaving, Hadlynn pulled out her phone from her pocket. She began to text Dean, saying that she was fine. She continued to text him for awhile until, suddenly, Seth came through the door. He ran over and grabbed her phone.

"You've been texting him?" Hadlynn looked down, trying to avoid eye contact. Seth grabbed her face, forcing their eyes to meet. "You've been texting Dean? Are you out of your mind, Hadlynn?"

Tears fell freely from her eyes. Seth never called her Hadlynn; she knew that she was in deep trouble. She tried to talk through the gag, but Seth flipped her on her side, tying her hands and elbows behind her back. She tried to scream. Seth pulled out a bottle of some sorts and headed towards the bathroom. He returned with a damp rag. Hadlynn began to kick at him before he smothered her with the cloth.

* * *

"Get up now," a loud voice said to Hadlynn. It wasn't unfamiliar at all. She turned towards the figure, slightly opening her eyes. "The show is tomorrow, and we gotta talk about the plan."

Hadlynn tried to use her shoulder to help pull off her gag. Seth placed a grip on her chin, pointing her face in his position. She glared at him. "Right, so our plan is simple: you will be tied to an office chair and placed in my corner. Don't try to get away; it'll get ugly if you do. Also, when I win, I'll untie you enough so you can come cheer with me. Again, running means it'll get ugly. That's it. Can you please do this? Or do I have to start threatening you more often?"

Hadlynn shook her head. After that everything was silent. Either nobody wanted to speak or both waited for the other to speak. Seth paced over to his suitcase, grabbing a pocket knife. Running it through the duct tape, he pulled the whole gag off before removing the wash cloth, as usual.

A few coughs escaped Hadlynn's mouth before an ice cold water bottle forced its way in. It was so refreshing to feel the drops run down her dry throat. It was removed soon.

"Seth," Haddlyn said, quietly. Seth turned towards her partially. He could see her from the corner of his left eye. "I only did it because I didn't want him to act rashly. You know how he gets, Seth. I just don't want to see anybody suffer."

Rollins paid little attention to her. He understood her actions, but he was just so disappointed at this point. The stress was eating every party involved away from their very cores. It wasn't helping that Hadlynn was this pregnant, either. She looked so ready to pop.

The awkward silence was broken by a question. "So, um, how pregnant are you?" No answer was expected at all. Seth was just very curious.

"I think I'm just over 7 months."

"It could be more?"

Hadlynn sighed, "yeah 'cause I was never good at translating the weeks. I thought I was 5 before we left but I don't have any clue. Call Ryan, he'd know."

The awkward silence started once more. The captor went over and began packing the bags up for the next day. It would be long, ungodly, and hellish.

* * *

Dean sat in his hotel room, unable to sleep. The pressure was becoming too much for him, but he knew that the time was coming. The plan was set and figured out. No time to chicken out now. He turned his head to the left, locking his eyes on the alarm clock. 4:19 am. A massive sigh escaped his lips.

He walked over to the bathroom, filling the sink with frigid cold water. He continued to dump handfuls of it onto his face. He stood there, staring down into the pool of water before heading back to bed. A beep came from his phone. He unlocked it to see a calendar reminder he had set. After unlocking it, Dean turned it back on to stare at his lock screen. It was a picture of Dean and Hadlynn, laughing as they play in a bounce house.

 _The things I used to do with that girl,_ he thought as a small chuckle erupted from his mouth. That hadn't happened in a long time. Chuckles, or laughing in general, hasn't been all that familiar lately. However, once Hadlynn would be returned, Dean was full convinced that he would get these feelings more often.


	14. Chapter 14: Tonight

Now, there would be no turning back. After two weeks of torture, the pay-per-view had finally ruled around. This would mean that Hadlynn may actually reach freedom. She could go home, relax, and prepare for her baby. Everything would go back to being normal.

"Hey," Seth said forcefully as he loaded bags onto his cart, "get up. We don't have time for this shit. Today is not the day to be messing around." The only straw object in the floor was a bag of clothing for Hadlynn that was thrown on top of her suitcase.

Following a quick shower and make up application, Hadlynn walked out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel. She grabbed the bag of clothing before walking back in. She pulled out a pair of white shorts and a black tank, all matched with a biege floral kimono. It fit beautifully. The only challenge left, the dreaded strap sandals.

Hadlynn walked up to Seth with her head down. "Seth, can you please help me with my shoes?" The two were complete silent. After a minute or so, he led her back to the bed, where he put the sandals on for her. He walked over to the dresser across from them and returned with something. He slipped a pearl ring on her left hand.

"I know how much Ryan loves to see you in it." Hadlynn smiled, continuing to look down at the floor. The rest of the bags were packed onto the cart. The duo were off to the arena.

* * *

"So, she'll definitely be here tonight, right," Shawn Michaels asked. A group was assembled at the hotel. It consisted of HBK, Triple H, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and about all of the divas locker room. "I think that we need to get all of this figured out a little more."

"We have it figured out," Dean interrupted. "She'll be back with all of us tonight. Safe and sound." He turned to Triple H. "You better not try to mess this plan up and backstab us to help Seth."

Hunter laughed, "There is way too much riding in Hadlynn. People like her don't just happen. I haven't met a person in this business who doesn't like her. Hurting her would get me a lot of enemies. Enemies that I sure as hell don't need." Everybody in the group smiled. An agreement was reached among the men.

"So, the plan should be simple to follow," Dean began. Tonight wa the night, and the group had little wiggle room to fail.

* * *

Car rides were always bad news for Hadlynn. Something bad always happened in a car for the past two weeks. Today was no different; Seth sat with no expression on his face as he drove to the arena. The radio was off, the windows were closed, and the only sound came when the car ran over a pot hole.

It was around 11am when the car pulled up to the arena. Seth pulled Hadlynn out of the car, leading her to the locker room with no hesitation on Hadlynn's part. As he entered, he threw Hadlynn towards the middle of the room. He only growled on phrase out before leaving the room, "Don't move."

Hadlynn remained completely quite and still while Seth left; she didn't want to give Seth any sort of reason to punish her. As he returned, she noticed that he brought an office chair and some food with him along with the luggage. Hadlynn kept her eyes locked onto his.

"What," Seth said coldly, " what do you want?" She continued to look at him. Her deep brown eyes never leaving his eyes of matching color. A sad, almost disappointed look filled them. Seth turned the opposite way, grabbing a box of food. He tossed it onto her lap. "You better get some food in you. I know how much you need to eat to keep that baby healthy."

Hadlynn glared up at Seth in disbelief. She wanted to laugh; that statement was a joke to her in every way. Rage pumped through her veins. This was built up for weeks. It was going to be a brutal, harsh reaction. It was being unloaded now.

"Don't change the subject at hand," Hadlynn said, attitude present in her voice. "You know damn well what's happening tonight and what happened last night. Or were you drunk again because that's always an excuse for you. You're acting like you fucking care now? You tied me up, gagged me, and chloroformed me for the hundredth time in the last two weeks! You know what? Fuck you, Seth. Fuck you and your stupid fucking obsession with a damn belt. It's a damn belt. It's not going to make you any better at anything." Hadlynn crossed her arms. She was bound to flip out eventually. Now was not the best time to do it, but it was the available time.

"You've done so much shit to me, honestly. You threatened our friendship, our beautiful friendship, to get a belt that we all knew you were going to lose eventually. What you did, what you risked, it hurt, Seth. It hurt me a lot. To be completely honest, I don't know if I'll be able to trust you for a long time. I know you feed me. I know you bought me clothes. I know you kept me 'safe and comfortable'. Sure, you treated me good for the most part, but you threw something that I valued more than anything. You also knifed me in a drunken rage, tied me up, kidnapped me, denied me medical attention with my baby, and secluded me from the outside world. You have a fucking obsession with me. You are bat shit crazy. I want you as far away from me and my family and my kid as possible. Do you fucking get that, bitch?" Hadlynn stormed into the bathroom after saying the last word, crying into her hands.


	15. Chapter 15: I Miss You

Hadlynn looked up at the wall clock hanging in the bathroom. The match was scheduled to take place in about 20 minutes. Hadlynn had calmed down since her outburst earlier; her feelings were now drained from her body. As she thought, a couple knocks gently bounced the door. A calm voice spoke softly through the door, "I need to get you ready for tonight."

Hadlynn opened the door cautiously, avoiding eye contact completely. Before she could react, Seth handed her a box of food. Inside was a sandwich and some sliced fruit. Hadlynn scarfed it down as Seth pulled all of the rope out of his bag. Without command, Hadlynn sat down in the office chair.

"I need you to stand so I can get your arms," Seth meekly stated. Hadlynn complied, allowing her wrists and elbows to be bound. She took a seat, allowing Seth to strap her body to the chair. "No legs today, honey."

Seth reached back into his bag, pulling out a wash cloth and a roll of black duct tape. Hiding her eyes from his, Hadlynn asked one question. "Do you really have to gag me today?" Seth nodded, wash cloth is hand. Her mouth opened enough for the rag to be pushed inside. At least 12 layers of tape were applied over her lips, ensuring no sound being released. Everything was still; nothing was moving in the locker room.

"Well," Seth said, breaking the silence, "I'm going to go get ready in the bathroom. Please, just stay here and don't try anything, okay?" His eyes were pleading, though Hadlynn didn't notice. She turned her head away from him. The bathroom door clicked shut, Seth inside. Using her feet, Hadlynn wheeled over to the locker room door. It was slightly open already. She used her legs to pull in the rest of the way. She began to wheel down the empty hallway, looking for somebody, anybody, to save her.

A few minutes rolled by, and Seth exited the bathroom in his full gear. He noticed the door was open and the chair was missing. Grabbing a length of rope and roll of duct tape, he began to sprint out of the room, chasing for Hadlynn. It wasn't long before he found her, not very far from the locker room. He grabbed her chair turning her to face him. He firmly placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream at him. She couldn't manage to get much of any sound out now.

"Why would you even try to get away from me? Are you fucking crazy," Seth screamed. He pulled some rope that he brought with him. He tied her ankles; then he wrapped more tape around her mouth. "You brought this on yourself. You know damn well that was a stupid plan and wouldn't work. I'm just staying that you better not try any shit while we're out there or I'll make sure that you're miserable."

He rolled her to the gorilla. She knew all hope was gone; nobody would get her. Nobody could get to her anyways. If they tried, they'd fail. At this point, Hadlynn had given up all hope. Why waste your time on something that would never happen?

Dean stood in the ring, looking defeated. Worried. As Seth's music hit, Dean looked desperately at the ramp. There she was. She locked eyes with him; it filled her chocolate eyes with tears. Seth wheeled the girl into his corner, setting her by the stairs. She was so quite and still. No emotion in her eyes. No expression on her face. Nothing. All she had was a straight, dead stare into oblivion.

* * *

The match was going to end soon. It had to. The pace was now slow, almost completely gone at this point. Both men were completely exhausted from the match. Suddenly, the crowd erupted into cheers. Hadlynn didn't bother to see why they started to cheer. As she looked into the ring, she felt something loosen her binding to the chair. The enigma turned the chair around, facing Hadlynn towards it.

Hadlynn cried into her gag and thrashed towards the being. It was Roman. "Hadlynn, honey, tell me you're okay. Please be okay." He hugged her tightly into his chest. Joey Mercury tackled Roman, causing the two to scuffle on the floor.

Hadlynn faced the ring, making it to the apron. She rolled into the ring under the bottom rope. Dean, now up, held Hadlynn up. He hugged her, facing her towards the ramp. She stayed in his arms, settling down.

"You're okay," Dean comforted. Hadlynn cried into his shoulder as he held her close by. "I'll never let him hurt you again. I promise. I really do promise you that, Hadlynn. Oh Hadlynn, I missed you so much. I missed you."

As Dean tried to guide Hadlynn out of the ring, Seth moved in. In a swift movement, Seth went in for a spear. But something terrible happened. The worst case scenario happened. Seth hit Hadlynn, directly in her big, round stomach, too. She screamed in agony as Seth got off of her. This was like no pain she's ever felt. Her breathes were short, her muscles all tensed, and tears filled her eyes. Hadlynn curled into a tight ball, still bound tight. Everything was slow motion to her. She felt weak and tired. Then, there was nothing.


	16. Chapter 16: Good Morning

The room was spinning as Hadlynn woke up. This situation was far too common for her at this point. She kept her eyes closed, her body still. She heard what sound like male voices in the room, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She wasn't tied up anymore, or at least she hoped she wasn't. Her left hand was in the grasp of somebody else's.

"Please tell me that I'm dead," Hadlynn whispered to herself as she opened her eyes. Looking to the left, Dean's worried eyes met her tired ones. He smiled at her, rubbing her left hand with both of his.

"Lynns," Dean said, crying lightly. He was gently pushing her hair out of her face. "You're in the hospital. You got hit pretty ha-"

"Is the baby okay," Hadlynn cried out, weakly.

"The baby is fine, but you're very weak. The doctors want to monitor you before they let you go home. You know, you can find out the gender of the baby if you want." Dean continued to rub her hand. She smiled at him.

"I think I'm good, but I could really use my fuzzy blanket." Dean smiled, running over to her bag. When he returned with it, Dean wrapped her body in it. He used the hospital blanket to cover her bottom half. She was covered head to toe in blankets.

"Let's talk," Dean said. "I want you to know that every day, every fucking day that you were gone, I looked for you. I spent days on end trying to create a plan to get you back, and we had one. It didn't really work, though. Anyways, I blamed myself everyday for this. I promised to keep you safe from all harm. I promised that you wouldn't have to worry about you or the baby getting hurt. When... When he hit you, I felt like I was about to die. I let you get hurt."

"Dean," Hadlynn interrupted. She made ro for him to get in the hospital bed with her. He held her on his arms and sat there. "Dean, shut up. You did everything you could. What happened out there was an accident. Don't ever blame yourself for something like that again."

Hadlynn cuddled into him, rubbing her tummy gently. She looked at the doorway, seeing her boyfriend, Ryan, walk in. He had roses, balloons, and a giant teddy bear in his arms. He put them on her nightstand and hugged her passionately. She moved her lips to find his. "Don't you ever leave me like that again, Hadlynn. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Hadlynn giggled as Dean moved back to his chair, she moved to where he was and reached for his hand as Ryan crawled into bed with her. The signature smile Hadlynn had was plastered on her face. "You guys make everyday better for me."

* * *

Hadlynn hung up with Ryan; he was going back to their new home to finish unpacking the bigger furniture and painting the house. Hadlynn already had many visitors throughout the day: Triple H, Roman, almost all of the divas just to name a few. Now, Hadlynn was alone in her room. It was late, close to midnight. Hadlynn was staring out the window when she heard the door open then close. When she turned she saw Seth's face.

"it's me," Seth whispered. Hadlynn started to breathe heavily and opened her mouth to call for help. Seth grabbed both of her arms with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. "Please don't. I'm just here to apologize, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

Hadlynn stopped struggling, but she continued to stare into his eyes, pleading. "I made a terrible mistake. I didn't mean to hurt you while I had you. I didn't mean any of that. That spear was an accident. Please know that I want to take it back. I want to take it all back. Please."

"Get your hands off of her right now," a voice said from the doorway. Seth pulled Hadlynn into him, hand still over her mouth, as he turned to face him. It was Shawn Michaels standing there. "I'm not going to stay it again. Take your hands off of her. Now."

Seth released her. She hid back into her mountain of blankets, leaving only her face visible. Seth walked out of the room, but not before he said one final thing, "I hope we can still be friends, Hady."

HBK rushed over to Hadlynn's side, holding her close to him. She was crying into his chest. He tried to calm the girl down, telling her jokes, funny stories, everything. After about a half an hour, HBK took a seat at the foot of her bed. She was calm. Tired.

"Do you want me to tell anybody about what happened earlier," Shawn asked. Hadlynn shook her head. "Hey, I won't. I promise. But I do have a question for you. When the baby due?"

Hadlynn giggled. She looked at her chart before she answered. "I thought I was around seven months pregnant, but this little thingy is saying I'm closer to eight. So I'm going to be popping shortly. Why? Are you nervous about being a godfather, Mr. Wrestlemania?"

"No, never! I was just wondering. We never did throw you that baby shower."

"When I'm out, I'll let you guys throw me the biggest baby shower you want. You guys can pick everything out, including guests, and I won't complain at all."

Shawn and Hadlynn laughed for another solid hour before Hadlynn fell asleep in bed. Shawn tucked her in, turned off her light and the television, and sat in the chair to the right of her bed. He pulled out a book and a pair of reading glasses. He continued to look up and smile at Hadlynn while she slept, promising to himself that he'd always protect her.


	17. Chapter 17: Stressfully Thinking

"So, when am I free from this prison?"

Dean chuckled a bit, looking up from the doctors chart. Old Hadlynn was making her slow return. He continued to read over the chart, studying very word. "Well, the doctor thinks that you'll be able to leave within the next few days. You're improving quickly and 'should be able to go back to day to day life soon.'"

"Well, if day to day life means sitting quietly on my ass, eating everything in sight, and reading parenting books galore, then yeah." Hadlynn continued to eat her shark crackers as she shifted upward in bed. Dean handed her the chart.

"Well, I'd be happy as hell. Think about it: no traveling, no working, just rest and relaxation. Maybe you could finally take up a hobby." Following his words was the sound of the hospital door opening and closing. Seth was back, with something in his arms. Dean shoot up, "get the hell out of here right now before I kick your ugly face in."

"I came here to have a nice conversation with Hadlynn. I didn't come here to fight or try anything." Seth took a few steps closer to Hadlynn, though Dean cut him off with his body. He snarled at Seth. "I'm going to do anything funny, Ambrose."

Hadlynn sat there, snuggled up in her blankets. She met her eyes to Dean's. She nodded once, sending Dean outside of the room. He hesitated before he left. Seth sat down on the chair to the right of Hadlynn's bed. She looked at him with little emotion.

"You know," Hadlynn started, "I did forgive you. Through all of the hell that you put me through, I forgave you." She turned, looking at him. "I was thinking of all the great times we used to have. And you could've ruined all of that. You need to learn that the belt doesn't matter. You'll always get another chance at it, okay?"

Seth nodded. He cleared his throat, "I... I threw the match after I hit you. I laid down and made the ref call the pin. I know I risked it all for it, but seeing you hurt really opened my eyes. I hope that we can work this out." She smiled. Seth handed her a box wrapped in white paper and a giant yellow bow. "I got you a present for the baby. I thought it would be really nice."

She opened the package, revealing a turtle stuffed animal. "Oh, the baby is going to love this when they're born. Thanks Seth. I really do appreciate it."

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you soon." The two hugged before Seth left. Hadlynn heard commotion in the hallway. Dean walked in, going to hug her. Hadlynn knew that those two were trying to fight each other; everybody knew that, actually. Dean sat up in bed with her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Hadlynn began to think to herself.

* * *

Soft blankets felt like heaven. The stress was hitting Hadlynn, hitting her hard. If something wasn't said now, it wouldn't change anything. In the room sat Seth Rollibs and Dean Ambrose, with Triple H just in case. Hadlynn chose not to make eye contact with either yet. She cleared her throat. Hunter was currently holding her right hand as he glared at both men.

"So guys, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here. I...I, um," she hesitated. Triple H kissed her hand as he began to speak.

"You two need to make up already," Hunter said. The two men began to argue at the same time about why that was impossible. Hunters face grew red as he noticed how upset Hadlynn was growing. "Hey! Shut the fuck up and listen to me! Do you think that this makes Hadlynn happy to see her two best friends in the world arguing all the time? Do you two even think about her feelings here? Honestly, guys, if you two could just work things out, none of this would've ever happened. Now, I hope to see you guys attempt to work this out."

Seth chimed in, "Why do you want us to stop fighting? Isn't this 'best for business,' Hunter?"

Triple H dropped Hadlynn's hand and got in both of their faces. Steam was basically shorting from his ears. "The last thing that Hadlynn needs right now is stress. I'll make this very clear: if I, or any friends of mine, report seeing you two fighting. You're asses are dead. Put on your happy faces, work this out, and grow the fuck up."

The men all stormed out of the room, leaving Hadlynn alone in bed, crying. She didn't know how all of this would play out in the long run. It wasn't impossible for these two to get along, but it also wasn't a walk in the park.

Suddenly, the doctor walked into the room. "Hey there, Hadlynn. Just wanted to let you know that I'm letting you leave in two days if you continue to progress like you've been doing! I'm incredibly impressed with who good everything's been going." She smiled at her as he read some reports and checked her machines and IVs. He whispered, "hey, if I were you, I'd leave with Shawn or a diva. The men in the hall are coco for coco puffs."

"Thanks doc, but I've gotten it figured out," Hadlynn said as she laughed. The doctor handed her a lollipop, turning her light out so she could take her well deserved nap. She cuddled her pillow, falling asleep instantly.


	18. Chapter 18: Home

The room was packed up and organized. All of the flowers that friends had sent in were already en route to the new home. All that sat in the room was one suitcase, a box filled to capacity with candies and snacks, a fluffy blanket that had been folded nicely, and a stuffed turtle. The bed was made nicely, though there was still a body resting in it.

A British, raven haired woman, commonly known as Paige, grabbed the box and blanket. She gave the boxes a second looking before placing them back in there spot. She bowed down, putting out the doorway. "Ms. Hadlynn, are you ready to go home?" Both of the women chuckled before Hadlynn attempted to stand up.

She staggered on her feet a little bit before gaining full control of her balance. "I swear to God," she muttered. "It only gets harder when you get fatter."

"Well, even though you look like a watermelon, I still think you're prettier than ever woman in the locker room. Every woman besides me, of course." The two continued to laugh. Hadlynn slipped on her flip flops, grabbed the remaining luggage, and slowly headed towards the elevator shafts. It was already open once they hit it. The hit the ground floor, stopping at the entrance.

"I'm going to go pull the car around," Paige said, pulling her hood up to protect her hair and make up from the rain. "Don't you go running away from me now." Hadlynn rolled her eyes, grinning slightly. She, too, pulled up her hood to protect herself. When a black Lexus pulled up, Hadlynn began to make her way to through the door. It was hard to open with her hand full.

"Ma'am," said an older looking security guard, "allow me to help you to your car." Hadlynn nodded; he grabbed her heavy bag, held the door open for her, and escorted her to her car. He put her vag in the backseat for her.

"Thank you so much, sir. That was really generous of you." The man shook Hadlynn's hand and headed back into the building. Paige pulled the car out of the crowded lot, trying to make it back to Hadlynn's apartment before the rain could pick up.

"Hey Paige, this watermelon is still getting men left and right. I got skills." Both women burst into hysterical laughter. Reaching into the backseat, Hadkynn grabbed a box of Swedish Fish. She handed a few to Paige as she began to finish the box.

"So," Paife said slowly, running the pronunciation longer than it should have been. "How's everything been with Seth since what happened? I mean, I figure it's been awkward as all hell, but are you two doing okay?"

Clearing her throat, Hadlynn lowered her head. She spoke slowly, "He was very honest with me through the whole thing. He didn't cross any lines that couldn't be fixable. He was... He was kind to me. Now, it's just a matter of being able to trust him again. I mean, I still have physical and mental scars. I just need a bit of time."

"You told him about making up with Dean and how you need some space, right?" Hadlynn nodded, exhaling loudly. Paige placed her hand on Hadlynn's shoulder. She smiled as she drove. "Well then everything's going to be jolly in the end. Sure, he went a little mad, but hey. We all go a little mad sometimes."

"Seriously, now is the best time to quote Pyscho? Right now?" The girls started to laugh again at the conversation. Paige pulled into a parking garage under a large building. They parked right next to Hadlynn's existing car. It was a few feet away from the elevator.

"The boys already brought your clothing from the road over. I talked to the ladies, and we all offered to come by as often as we can. I think that Nattie is stopping by in a few days, so that'll be nice." Hadlynn exited the car, grabbing her bag and the toy as Paige grabbed her heavy load. They entered the elevator, heading up to the 32nd floor. Across the elevator sat Hadlynn's apartment's door. The duo openness it to see a basically deserted room.

"Well, isn't your house just full of stuff." Paige said sarcastically as he placed the box of food in the kitchen. She examined the fridge and cabinets before entering the main living space again. "I'm going to head out and buy you some food. Ring me up if you need anything while I'm gone."

The two hugged. Hadlynn headed to the couch, turning on the television. She flopped down on the black cushions, Turing her head on to see the screen. After about 30 minutes, or one episode of SpongeBob to Hadlynn, there was a knock at the door. Hadlynn got up.

"Paige, I didn't know you could shop that fast," she called to the doorway, gaining her balance as she stood up. "Not even I can go that fast!" She opened the door, expecting to see Paige. She looked a couple more inches, seeing Jamie Noble stare back at her, smile plastered on his face.

Hadlynn slammed and locked the door. As she ran to her phone, smitten door was continuosly banged on. She called Paige, hysterically explaining what was going on. Paife informed her that she was 10 minutes away and would be there shortly.

Suddenly, the banging stopped. Hadlynn walked over to the door, looking out of the peep hole. At first, there was nothing; then a hand appeared banging again. She back up towards her couch. Tears were freely flowing.

"Get the hell away from me," Hadlynn screamed as she cried. Blood was pumping hard to her heart. "Please, leave me alone. Please just leave!"

"Hadlynn, open the door right now," a familiar make voice called.


	19. Chapter 19: Daddy

"Open the door," the masculine voice continued. The banging was still strong. "Hadlynn, open it right now! I'm not joking around!"

"Please, don't hurt me," Hadkynn screamed as she curled into a ball by her couch. She was hysterical on the floor, face covered with heavy tears. The banging stopped, and Hadlynn could hear what sounded like the door opening. She tucked her face into her knees blocking her vision. "I'm begging you not the hurt me."

The door opened, and a mass ran over to Hadlynn, wrapping their arms around her. She begs to scream at the top of her lungs. A hand covered her mouth before she could continue. " Hadlynn, it's me. It's Shawn. I'm right here. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

Hadlynn looked up from her knees, opening her eyes. Shawn had concern written all over his face. She removed his had from her mouth. She grabbed him tightly, hiding her face in his chest. He lifted her up, carrying her over to her couch. When Shawn put her down, she started to speak through her hysterics. "Shawn, he.. He was here. He was back. He was going to hurt..."

Shawn shushed her, rocking her gently in her arms. She started to calm down, breathing easier. Shawn started, "Who is he? The man that you think was going to hurt you, who is he?"

Locking eyes with Shawn, Hadlynn felt chills run down her spine. She was taking deep breathes before she finally whispered it out, "Jamie Noble."

* * *

Triple H sprinted into the main living space of the apartment. He looked around before running to the master bedroom. Hadlynn was laying on the bed, wrapped in Seth's arms. A sigh of relief pumped through the man. He approached the bed, sitting at the foot. Tears were visible on Hadlynn's face.

"Are you okay," Hunter asked, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. She nodded, forcing a smile onto her face. "Tell me exactly what happened. Step by step."

Hadlynn sat up, Shawn moving his arms to her shoulders. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. "Paige said she was going out and buying me some groceries. I was sitting in my couch when I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was Paige, so I opened it. When I did, Jamie was just staring at me with this horrible smile on his face. I slammed the door and went to call Paige. He just kept banging and banging. I tried to hide, but I couldn't. Then Shawn came in, and I guess Jamie left."

Paige now entered the room, paper grocery bags filling her arms. She was breathing heavily. Looking at both Shawn and Hunter, she tried to catch her breath. "I guess I'm a little late to that party?"

* * *

Seth arrived, bursting through the door without even a thought of knocking. He was about to speak, but Hadlynn shouted, "I'm moving out of this place. Please don't break my door before I leave!"

"Tell me everything that happened," Seth said as he tried to run over to her. She now sat in a curled up ball on the couch. Before Seth could reach her, Shawn stepped firmly in front of him, holding his arm out to create space. "Relax, Michaels, I'm only here because I'm as concerned as you are."

A smile overtook the older man's face. He laughed for a short while. "If your concerned, then why was it one of your body guards who showed up here?"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Shawn pushed his arm out further, creating more space between Seth and the couch. "Listen, all I got was a message from Hady saying that somebody tried to get into her house and that she was alright. I didn't hear anything else. I don't know the damn story, so could we please fill me in a little bit?"

Hadlynn moved Shawn away, allowing Seth the take a seat by her on the couch. Shawn sat behind Hadlynn, glaring intensely at Seth. Hadkynn started, "I went to open the door, thinking it was Paige with my groceries, and Jamie was just standing their with his ugly ass gober smile. I slammed it in his face, but he just kept banging on it and banging on it. All I'm saying is that he shouldn't be anywhere near here."

"I have no clue why he'd be here. Honestly, I thought he left to go home a few days ago. I assure you, this type of crap will never happen again. I swear on my life." Seth gave her a huge hug as he stood up. "I have to get back home. If you need anything, call me or Dean or Roman and we'll all get here as fast as possible. I'll be seeing you soon."

Seth shut the door, leaving Shawn and Hadlynn alone. "I think he's an asshole," Shawn said, causing a fit of laughter to erupt. Shawn never ever swore in front of people, and, if he did, that meant he either really liked you or had no respect for you. Never anywhere in between.

"Do you think people are treating me different," Hadlynn asked, suddenly but meekly. Shawn gave her a confused smile. "I mean, do you think people are doing all of this because I'm pregnant?"

"No," Shawn answered strongly. "They're doing all of this because you're going through a very rough patch in your life and need help getting through it. I mean, I'm not going to lie here, but there's no way you could get through all of this alone. It's because we care that we do this."

"Shawn Michaels, you should consider being a philosopher part time. Or, since you're one of God's main bros, you should be a preacher. Best of both worlds." Shawn rolled his eyes and laughed. "Honestly, you're the dad I never had."

"I'll make you a deal," Shawn stated. "If you chose somebody else to be the godfather of the baby, I'll be your dad. I mean, I'll seriously adopt you. I know your like 20, but I want to do this for you."

Hadlynn smiled ear to ear, laughing a little bit. She held out her right hand, shaking his hand. It was a done deal. Hadlynn was getting a father. A real father that actually loved her.


	20. Chapter 20: Another Visit

Days have gone by since the Noble incident, and visitors come often. It was uncommon for Hadlynn to even remotely think about alone time. It wasn't a sense of people didn't want her to be alone, it was that they all wanted to be there to assist her at all times.

Today, around a week and half after Hadlynn's release from the hospital, was the first time that Hadlynn got to be left alone. She had an ultrasound later in the day, but she had a few hours to kill. Make up was on, hair was done, clothes were on, food was ready to be eaten, and the TV was on. All Jadlynn had to do was eat and watch some TV.

A little knock was heard from the door. Hadlynn sighed deeply. She stood up, walking slowly to the door. _What the hell is this? It's my day off from people, for God's sake._

When Hadlynn opened the door, a hand planted over her mouth and pushed her back into her apartment, against the wall. The figure closed the door, locking it. He tried to shush Hadlynn, who was trying to shout. She noticed who the once anonymous figure was Jamie Noble.

"Shut your mouth, Hadlynn," he whispered, putting more force in her mouth. She stopped moving all together, just staring into his demonic eyes. "Good! Now, I'll tell you this now, you ain't going to tell nobody about this or any other meetings. You wouldn't want to get hurt, or the baby hurt. Understand?"

Hadlynn squealed a little bit, then nodded in defeat. There had to be some alternative motive for why Jamie continued to harass her. Nobody just does these types of things because they're bored and need a fix. He had a plan.

"Now, I'm going to get going. I will find out if you tell anybody about this. And, if I do, you're going to regret ever being born. Got that?" Hadlynn nodded, and then Jamie released her mouth. He brushed some hair away from her face, causing her to shutter. He laughed and exited the apartment. Hadlynn just sat on the couch, pondering everything that's happened to her.

* * *

"Hey," said Roman's voice through the phone, "I'm here. I'll be up in a minute." Hadlynn was still trying to get ready, contorting in every possible ways to get her shoes on. Finally, she was laying flat on the floor. Staring up at the ceiling, she laughed to herself. Roman walked in and just looked at her.

"This is my life, Roman," she said, staring at the ceiling. She held up her sandals with one hand. Roman laughed, helping her up from the ground. After the pair were up, Roman bent down to put her shoes on for her. "This will not get any easier for me as this pregnancy rolls on, will it."

"Nope. At least you get pizza and naps daily."

"Bro, I work out sometimes. It's usually just a bit of yoga that results in me getting to stressed and eating, but I'm doing it. You watch yourself." There was an copious amount of laughter. The two took the elevator down, hopping into Roman's car.

"Baby is getting there big check up today, huh? And mommy is seeing when the baby is due because you never kept track." Roman said, laughing. Hadlynn knew she was over 8 months but not sure the exact number.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll have a name picked out soon," Hadlynn chimed in. It wasn't that she was waiting to know the gender or anything. Hadlynn was just taking her time to figure it out. Nothing appealed to her.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to her doctor's office, getting quickly. Hadlynn signed in and was immediately taken back to a room with Roman. She hopes onto the table revealing her big tummy from under her shirt.

A young, blonde nurse came in with a smile plastered on her face. She put her charts down on the table by the machines. When she grabbed the gel, she spoke, "This is going to be chilly!"

Hadlynn laughed as it was poured on. The woman began to search for the baby with the ultrasound machine. Within seconds, she found the baby. Hadlynn was holding Roman's hand, and they both began to smile at the screen. The nurse spoke again, "Looks like a healthy little baby. They're a little bit small for 8 and a half months though, but that's okay. Nothing that'll hurt the little one."

"Wow, Hadlynn that's your baby up there. Oh wow, it's, like, really there!" Roman said, staring up at the screen. He looked like a kid in the candy store. His eyes were wide and bright as he watch the monitor. "Maybe I'll just take this little guy for myself when he's born."

"okay, one: we don't know if it is a boy. And two: you got your own kid." The two laughed a little. They were heading out to the car. "I don't know if you've heard, but Shawn decided he wanted somebody else to take on the godfather role. Having said that, I was wondering if you'd want to."

Roman turned, smiling at her as she pulled herself into the car. He nodded at her, pulling her into a hug. "Well, welcome to the immediate family. You are now officially stuck with me, my family, and my unborn child for the rest of your wonderful life."

"I am completely fine with that, Mama Hadlynn. I'll be at every birthday, wedding, graduation, party, weird other family moments that you might have for them. I got your back. And I got their back, too. I'll never let anybody hurt a member of my family. I promise you that forever."


	21. Chapter 21: Baby Shower

"So you want to have the baby shower tomorrow? I mean, I need to get some things together for it." The other voice on the lie continued to speak. Hadlynn replied with "yeahs" and "uh huhs" for the rest of the conversation before hanging up. She sighed, putting the phone down.

 _Why does it have to be tomorrow?_ Hadlynn thought to herself. _Jamie is driving me absolutely crazy, I can't tell anybody, I don't feel good, and I don't want to get out of bed at all. I rreally can't take this crap anymore._

Hadlynn put on some flip flops, grabbed her phone and car keys, and headed down to her car. Once she got in, she looked in the rear view mirror to see Jamie Noble. He spoke with his strong Southern accent. "Well hello Hadlynn, how are we today?"

Feeling Noble's hand rub her belly, she closed her eyes. "Jamie, please just tell me what you want from me. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"See, darling, here's what I want from you. You are mine. You will do everything I say and everything I want. Best of all, you can't tell anybody about it. Got it?" He laughed, stepping out of the car. She quickly locked the doors, driving to her location with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Dean, Seth, and Roman were all waiting for Hadlynn at the restaurant by the rivers in the city. All of sudden, a woman began to walk towards the building. She had straightened hair, a long white maxi dress, and white strap sandals. Hadlynn carried herself well. The three met her with open arms.

"I thought there was a no white after Labor Day rule amongst the women," Dean said, smiling as he walked her into the building.

Hadlynn laughed sarcastically, replying only with "I thought we were only inviting tough guys to this. I guess both of us broke a rule or two."

"Ecerybody broke a rule, too. They all bought you gifts for when the baby arrives." Seth said. Hadlynn rolled her eyes at them. "Sorry, that one was kind of my fault, but we also just saved you a ton of time, so can I get a thank you?"

"Hell no you can't," Hadlynn stated. "But I'll still be your friend."

Roman laughed, "honey, his dreams are coming true, now."

They walked into the outdoor wing, seeing tons of Hadlynn's closest friends. As she looked around, she saw her boyfriend run up to her. She leaped into his arms, embracing him with a death grip. The two were smiling ear to ear. Ryan kissed her cheeks, making her blush.

"I haven't seen you with straight hair in a long time," Ryan said, looking deeply into her eyes. She giggled at the comment. "Hell, I haven't seen you in a long time period. Where have you been?"

"You know, growing humans in my belly. The usual."

As the night went on, Hadlynn and Ryan met with all of their guests, talking and laughing the night away. The two were inseparable when together. All of the seeing world could tell that they were happy together.

It was about 11 o'clock at night. Hadlynn sat out, looking out into the river with Ryan, Seth, Dean, Roman and his family, Renee, Shawn Michaels and his family, Triple H and his family, Paige, the Bellas and their boyfriends, and Natayla. They were all looking out at the reflection of the moon on water while they relaxed in some benches.

Ryan sat with Hadlynn leaning up against his right side. "Baby, you've been through a lot. Really, you're an inspiration to everybody around you if you ask me. And you've made my life absolutely perfect. Disney couldn't even write this shit. So, what I'm saying here is that I never want it to end." Hadlynn looked up into his bright blue eyes, smiling. He pulled out a ring box. "Hadlynn Lucille Nicole Shae, will you marry me?"

Hadlynn began laughing, tears filling up her eyes. Everybody leaned in in anticipation for her answer. "Yes, only if you never call me by my full name ever again. Yes!" The crowd filled with applause.

"That's my girl," Paige yelled as she stood up, clapping loudly. "She can still get men even when she's pregnant! We are in the presence of a legend, and Ryan and Hadlynn are truly blessed to be together."

Renee added on, "Ryan, I'd watch it, man. You got a wrestler for a wife now. And you're marrying in to a whole industry who aren't afraid to kick your ass if you fuck up!"

"Thanks, Renee, for officially scaring my boyfriend to death. It is well appreciated."

The group continued to talk while Hadlynn fell asleep in her now fiancé's arms. He held her close to him as he laughed with the group. They had welcomed him as one of their own a long time ago, but now, he truly felt like a part of the family. A family full of people who were not afraid to fight when necessary. Most men would be too scared to enter into such a commitment, but Ryan honestly loved her to death and would never leave her side, no matter what.


	22. Chapter 22: Court bells?

It was drawing near to the night time; Hadlynn was laying gracefully in her unmade bed. She was staring up at the ceiling. She stroked her stomach as she focused on her emotions. A lot was going on, and it wasn't going to get any easier. Now, Hadlynn was engaged to her baby's father. Still, she had Jamie stalking her every move. Suddenly, Hadlynn home phone began to ring.

"Hello," she said, a hint of exhaustion filled her tone. She heard laughing on the other line.

It was Jamie. He sounded so smug and content with himself, "Howdy, Hadlynn. How's everything? I'm sure it's better now that I'm around. Anyways, you know there always some type of reason for me showing up."

"Jamie, please, just leave me alone. This is really creepy, okay?"

Another laugh escaped from Jamie's end of the phone. Hadlynn closed her eyes and tensed up as she heard it. "I heard that your little boyfriend is now your fiancé. Well, for now at least."

Hadkynn sat up quickly, panicking. "Please, whatever you do, don't hurt Ryan. Please, just don't hurt Ryan." She tried to fight back tears.

"I'm not going to hurt him, but you are. I guess I didn't make it clear when I said you're mine. You can only fraternize with me. You cannot marry him. I want you to call him right now on your cellphone and break it off. Don't try anything funny. Do it!"

* * *

A week quickly passed after what Jamie forced Hadkynn to do. She rejected all visitors, except for when Noble would stop by. His obsession was getting stronger and stronger. It was almost like an addiction. Hadlynn never noticed. She spent everyday since the incident staring out the window of her bedroom, thinking of nothing. She said nothing. She did nothing.

In her state, a burst came through the apartment's door. The person, or people, came over to Hadlynn bedroom. She remained still. If they hurt her, she wouldn't care at this point. The force lifted her up, facing her in its direction. It was Ryan and Roman.

"What the hell is going on with you, huh," Roman asked, it was more like shouting actually. Concern was visible all over his face. Hadlynn just looked down at the ground. "You called off your engagement out of nowhere, you won't talk to anybody, and I guarantee you aren't taking care of yourself."

Ryan inched over, pulling Hadlynn into his arms. He whispered loud enough for both parties to hear, "Something is going on here. Baby, tell me what's doing this to you."

Hadlynn sat quietly for what seemed like hours. Roman sat at the foot of the bed, covering his face with his hands. Roman continued to hold her steadily against his body. She finally spoke up. "He won't like this. I'm all his, nobody else's."

Roman lifted his head up from his massive hands. He turned, locking his eyes with hers. "Who is he? I thought that you and Ryan were together."

Hadlynn sat there, silently. She knew that she messed up bad. Jamie was going to kill her for that. At this point, she didn't care. This was her life he was taking, and she didn't want to have that. She turned, facing Ryan. "Let's get married at the court house. Tomorrow."

"Is that what you want, baby," asked Ryan, smiling as he said it. "I'll give you anything you want. I'm down."

"Roman, can you bring Seth and Dean with you tomorrow when you come? I don't want them to spill it to the whole locker room." Roman nodded his head, hugging her as he got up to leave. "Be there by 8 am! I'll see ya!"

* * *

"Roman, why did you drag us the the courthouse this early," Seth said, adjusting his sleeves back to being rolled below his elbows. He dressed to impress, always. Roman had the same look, but Dean had jeans and his button down. "Honestly, what's going on here."

"Roman wants your ass in jail for hurting Hadlynn," Dean said as they walked up. Seth rolled his eyes.

Roman sounded stern, almost fatherly. "Both of you better cut that shit. We're not doing this today, got it?" The men nodded opening the door. The header down the long hallway to a courtroom at the very end of the hall.

Ryan jumped to greet them, shaking hands with all of them. He had a pajama set on that matched with his black converse. They all gave a confused look. "Look, just get the hell in there. We have a solid 5 minutes before the next couple goes."

They men sat in the front left pews, staring in Rusns direction. The door to the room opened to reveal Hadlynn in her yellow pineapple pajama shorts with a matching long sleeved bottom down pajama top. Her curly hair was bouncing as she walked. She had white converse on and a white veil on.

The two signed a form in front of an old judge, kissed, and laughed together. Roman clapped while the other two men sat there. Dean stood up, asking, "did you guys just get married?" The couple nodded. "So now, Lynns, you're..."

"Hadlynn Lucille Nicole Baxter," she said with a wide grin. "It's got a real catchy ring to it, am I right?"

All the men laughed in both happiness and disbelief. A 19 year old, about to be 20, just got married to the man fathering her baby after being kidnapped. Where is MTV with a reality show when you need it? Anyways, they all hugged and took a few pictures. It was worth it to be together as a group.


	23. Chapter 23: A Baby is Born

"You're fucking with me, right? Like, this shit is not going down right fucking now? Please tell me this is a joke. Please." Dean was pacing the whole room, in near panic mode. Ryan just held Hadlynn's hand, stroking it gently.

Hadlynn rubbed her tummy, "I'm not joking, Dean. Who the hell jokes about this?"

"Oh my God, this is seriously going on. Like it seriously is. Oh my," Dean continued on with his rambling. This gave Ryan enough time to grab the packed up bag, the phones, a camera, and texted Hadlynn's bosses.

"Dean, can you help Lynns to the car while I pack up the car," Ryan asked. Dean nodded, gently lifting Hadlynn up. She gained her balance slowly, leaning onto Dean. They made their way out the door and over to the elevator.

She doubled over partially, whining in pain as the elevator went down. Dean held her up; she calmed her breathing. "The contractions are the worst, Dean; I'm telling you now that it sucks."

They arrived in the parking area. Hadlynn hopped into the passenger seat of her husband's car; Dean hopped into his own car. He followed them all the way to the hospital. He helped her into the lobby, letting the nurse get her situated. He pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Roman," he said into it. "She's at the hospital now... Yeah, she's in labor. The baby is coming... She has some time though, I mean it's not like the baby is half out of her now or anything... Alright, you gather the friends at work. We're on Pittsburgh this week anyways, so it won't be terrible... Yeah, we'll get the people she asked for to get to her room when they get here... See ya."

Dean walked back with a nurse to Hadlynn's room. She was set up to all of machines, laying comfortably in bed. She still had her pineapple pajama shorts on, but she also had on one of the Shield's old shirts. She was on the phone.

"Shawn, yeah... Yes, I mean now... Well, I'm literally in my hospital bed right now, hooked up to some of the machines... Love you, see you soon." She put her phone down, rubbing her tummy. Ryan held her right hand, kissing it. She had a look of discomfort planted on her face.

The next few hours would be all about Hadlynn and her baby. No more rivalries, no moving, no hateful thoughts, and no Jamie Noble. It would become of, if not then the absolute, greatest moment of the woman's life. The only problem was all of the pain coming, but Hadlynn was willing to take this.

* * *

Hadlynn sat in her room, everything was quiet. Ryan, Shawn, Paige, and her were all admiring the result of a 22 hour labor. Hadlynn held the tiny baby in her arms, rocking it gently. Ryan sat on the chair to the left of the bed, wiggling the baby's toes. Ryan began to talk, "Hey, Paige, do you want to go the Shield for us? I'm sure they've been waiting long enough."

Shawn kissed both Hadlynn and the baby's foreheads, informing them that he had to go home to his own family. He congratulated the family once again, stepping out of the room as The Shield walked in. The men and Paige gathered around the woman's bed. Smiles were plastered on all of their faces.

"Well, boy," Hadlynn said as they leaned in. "I am so proud to announce that I have delivered a 5 pound, 2 ounce baby girl. A new Diva has arrived." The men clapped quietly; the baby woke up. She had crystal blue eyes. Her head was already covered with dark curls, just like her mother.

"Hadlynn," Dean said, quietly to avoid hurting the newborn's sensitive ears, "can I hold her?" Hadlynn nodded, allowing Dean to sit next to her on her bed. She gently put the baby in his muscular arms. He chuckled at the baby's movement.

"What's the baby's name," Seth asked. He laughed as the baby coo'ed. Roman was wiggling her little fingers around, making funny faces.

"Just like her mommy," Hadlynn said, "she has a long name. Her full name is Eleanor Clementine Baxter. I think I might just call her Elli for short. You guys can call her whatever you want." The men smiled at the name.

Roman coo'ed, "Little baby Eleanor. Little Elli. You gonna join the Shield? Is Elli going to join the Shield? I know you will because you're a little fighter. You gonna be a diva?"

Ryan looked up at him, laughing. "She about 3 hours old, so she can answer you back. I'm sure she'd be telling you all about joining the Shield. Am I right, Elli? Yeah, I know I'm right, Elli."

Paige added on, "So, Roman and I are the godparents? Wow, this little one is privileged. Maybe she'll be a Diva's champion one day. Hell, I'll even train her myself."

"So will we," said all the members of the Shield. The baby looked at all of them and smiled. She hiccuped a little bit before drifting off to sleep. All of the people in the room laughed.

A nurse came in, checked both the mommy's and baby's vitals. She later took a photo of the group and a few more friends. Roman sent the photo to the bosses, along with a few more. This was such a happy, simple day for everybody. No arguing, no hate, only love.


	24. Chapter 24: Bye Bye

"Well, you already fucked up once. You let her get married to that worthless asshole! Now, Jamie, you better get your shit in line this time. You keep her distracted. Do you know the plan?"

Jamie nodded his head. He wouldn't make any sort of eye contact with the figure. He was embarrassed of all the times in the past that he had messed up for his bosses. "Of course. I promise that I won't let you down the time."

The unknown figure laughed, getting close to Jamie's face. "For your sake, I hope you're right. This woman is far more important than you think she is. She is worth all of this struggle. Now, our plan will continue when she returns to working. If I'm right, than that should be in about a week. Be ready, is that understood?"

Jamie nodded. This mission was important. If he messed up like last time, then there would not be a second chance. This was far too important to Jamie himself. One more screw up and he would be toast. He couldn't risk it; not another risk that could potentially hurt him.

* * *

A full month had passed since Hadlynn had given birth to Eleanor. Since the birth, the whole Baxter clan had moved out the Aberdeen, Washington. They lived in a 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom colorful town home. Hadlynn had gotten back to working out and training for the ring. She would be returning in a couple days at Raw. Everything was going great.

She was packing up her suitcase for the road while rocking Eleanor in her bouncy chair. Hadlynn began to think about her life before her pregnancy. Title shots came often, loses with rare, and work was just east. Now, she had to worry about bothers elf and her baby, how she'd do in and out of the ring, and how she balance everything.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Hadlynn answered it, "Hello, this is Hadlynn Baxter... Oh, what's up,Dean... Yeah, I'm going to be back tomorrow. Are we still bunk buddies? Yeah that's good... See ya, man!"

Hadlynn had an odd feeling in her stomach. It was familiar to Hadlynn, but she couldn't quite place it. It was probably nothing. Maybe it was just nerves because she was back in the road so soon. Either way, it wasn't going to bring her down in the slightest.

Hadlynn hugged her baby after she finished packing up the bag. "Mama loves you so very much, Elli. I'll be back home every time I get the chance, okay? Is that okay?" The baby just smiled at her. Hadlynn smiled back, rocking her to sleep.

* * *

After her return match, Hadlynn returned to her locker room feeling better than ever. She took a quick shower, though she didn't wash her face. She kept her hair and makeup in tact. Once out, Hadlynn changed into tight black jeans and Metallica halter top. She topped the outfit off with black platform boots, black rhinestone cat eye glasses, and her pearl ring she had gotten from her husband.

She sent a message to Dean, telling him that'd she be late to the hotel because she had to go out and buy a pack of batteries. As she sent it, she began to walk through the empty arena halls. Not a soul on sight. The arena halls were a little dark, too. She turned left down another dark, narrow hallway. She heard a noise.

"Hello," she called out. "Is somebody else here?" She continued down the hall, once again. There was another noise. She called out again, but nothing came back. She focused her mind, continuing to make her way to the parking area. She turned down another hall. Somebody was standing there, staring at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Baxter," said the blackened figure. "Going somewhere?"

Hadlynn turned, running in the ,opposite direction. She stopped, seeing Jamie Noble standing only a few feet away from her. "What's happening, Hadlynn? You trying to go somewhere? I mean, do you at least think that you are going to making it somewhere?

Hadlynn backed up, right into the darkened figure. She still couldn't make out his face. As she faced it, she heard a chuckle. There was no where to go or hide. With no other options, Hadlynn began to scream.

"Help! Help me, somebody, please! Help!" Her screaming was stopped as she heard both men laughed and laughed. Hadlynn turned to face Jamie, but felt a force grab her from behind. It was the darkened figure.

"You really do think that you're getting away, huh," it asked her. She tried to run away, but the figure wrapped its arm tighter around her. "Oh, what's the matter? You scared of us? There's no reason to be, dear."

Jamie came up, holding a damp rag in his right hand. Hadlynn tried to thrash more, but the dark man held her down. She kicked Jamie in the rib, causing him to double over in pain. He swore under his breathe, trying to calm down from the blow. In a heated rage, he smothered her with the rag. She began to fall into a deep sleep.

The last sentence she heard was spoken by the scary, darkened figure. "Nighty night and sleep tight, Hady."


	25. Chapter 25: What Did You Do?

Hadlynn stirred away, focusing her vision. _Is this shit really happening to me again,_ Hadlynn thought to herself. _I literally just got out of this exact situation and I'm fucking back in it. Fuck my fucking life._ Hadlynn found that her body was tied the way Seth did it when he kidnapped her, only now it was tighter. Hadlynn pushed herself off of the mattress that sat in the middle of a dark hotel room. Nobody, not one single soul, was there with her at the moment.

Before Hadlynn could attempt to scream through her already tightly gagged mouth for help, a dark figure walked in with Jamie. Hadlynn tried hard not to express any emotions; if they say her react the wrong way, a plan would be hard to create. Jamie crouched down in the floor right in front of Hadlynn's face. He smiled at her, while she tried to move her arms; Jamie stopped her.

"Now, Hadlynn," he said with his strong, Southern accent, "do you really think that trying to get free is a good idea? I mean, it never worked with Seth, and it sure ain't gonna work here." Jamie pulled her up off of the bed, facing her towards the mysterious man. "We're both very happy that you came here to assist us in some very important parts of our lives, isn't that right, Seth?"

Seth walked out of the shadows of room, causing Hadlynn's expression to become one of surprise. Seth spoke blandly, almost like felt an ounce of guilt. "I told you before, I needed to take you to me capture the belt. I still do not have this beautiful, prestigious belt. You know what that means!"

Hadlynn sat quietly, still wiggling to get out of her ropes. Jamie held her in place, laughing menacingly. "Oh, honey, you really think you're getting outta here, don't ya? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're mine. I've loved you ever since the day I set my eyes on you. Everything about you is perfect, and I needed to have you. Now, you're mine. We can get married and have our own kids, like I've always dreamed of." Hadlynn bucked all over the place. She wanted to get away from Jamie as soon as possible. "I'm going to go get your things from the car. You stay pretty, now."

When he exited the room, Seth ran over to Hadlynn. He covered her mouth with his hand. "Hady, I'm going to get you out of this. Dean already granted me the match, and as for Jamie, I don't know what he's doing. He was just going to help me scare you into getting me the match. I don't know what all of this is. I will get you out. I promise."

Jamie walked into the room, ordering for Seth to leave. Seth walked out slowly, dashing his cell phone at Hadlynn when Jamie wasn't looking at him. Jamie came over to Gadlynn, forcing his body on top of hers. Everything felt like a movie, like a low grade porno.

He moved his hands all over her body, grabbing her curves. She attempted to fight back, causing Jamie to wrap his hands around her neck. She stayed still as she fought for air behind her stuff gagged mouth.

* * *

A single knock was heard at Roman's door. It was around 3 am, making Roman growl in anger. Sleep was one thing that you fudnt want to take away from his big man. He opened the door, noticing a pale Seth Rollins. Roman was confused as to why Seth was over at his room so late.

"Who in my good heavenly Lord's name is knocking at our hotel door this late at night," called out Emma from her bed. She was Roman's roommate for the remainder of this tour, and Roman could not wait to get somebody else. She was so obsessive about her sleep. "I swear to God, I'll cut their balls off."

Roman stepped out of the room, leaving the door partially cracked so that he'd be able to get back in. He turned back to Seth. Seth had a pale, nervous look plastered on his face; he avoided any and all eye contact with the large Samoan. Roman stood for a couple minutes. He noticed Seth's discomfort. He got to thinking before he spoke up, "Seth, what did you do?"

Seth continued to look down at the ground for a little while longer. He looked into Roman's eyes while the pure definition of guilt was present in his face. He looked at the ground in the way that a child would once they are caught in the act of bad nature. He cleared his throat a few times; the words just couldn't escape his lips. He thought out every word, organzing how to word it out. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Seth spoke up in a low tone, "Roman, I did a bad thing. I did a really, really bad thing."

"You did..." Roman stopped. Before he continued, Roman pulled Seth up against a wall. His jaw stiffened, breathes grew heavy, and his grip was hard. Seth kept his stare at the floor. "Where is Hadlynn?"


	26. Chapter 26: Dumb Fuck

Roman held his former partner up against the hotel hallway's wall. Seth stood stiff and hard, holding in all emotions. Guilt was radiating off of his muscular body like a furnace radiating heat. Roman pushed Seth back, putting his own face in his hands. "Seth, you have to tell me what happened, or we cannot fix this. So, start taking."

Seth sighed and cleared his throat for just about the hundredth time. "We were just trying to scare her, but then, he took her. He is keeping her like some kind of fucking pet. He won't let her go. He lost it, man." Seth continued to mumble the ame phrase as he began to shake. Roman lookd up from his hands as he noticed this odd behavior.

"Alright, buddy, calm down," Roman said petting his companion's back. "Now, I need you to tell me who took her and why they did it. I can't help her otherwise."

"Jamie took Hadlynn. He just took her and then he brought me into all of this. He told me that he would blame me if I tried to get out of this. We need to get her back from that he'll hole and that fucking monster." Roman punched Seth hard in the face as he turned to go into his room to grab some shoes. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just for you bring a dumb fuck who thought that scaring a girl that you already kidnapped was a good idea," said Roman happily. He stepped back into the room, grabbing a pair of sneakers before heading back out with his phone and car keys. The duo were heading towards Roman's car. Seth began to lead his partner to the location of their best friend, hoping to arrive in time to save her.

* * *

"Every part of you is just the absolute defintion of perfection," Jamie whispered as he kissed her neck. He laid on top of her, stroking her body with his hands. He moved her onto her back, pulling her shirt up to reveal her stomach and tight bra. Her face was pale, and her cheeks were colored with her running eyeliner. "Oh, baby, why are you crying? You're just that happy about finally being together, too, huh? I'm doing all this to protect you, dear. I love you so so so SO much."

Hadlynn tried to imagine better times as he kissed her tense body up and down. The ropes were digging hard into her limbs. She remained still with her heart nearly beating out of her chest. She felt two hands grab her breasts, causing her to scream out and buck upwards for a second. Jamie slapped her face, shushing her afterwards. She turned her head to face the door to the exit of the room. Her mind was the only thing on her side at this point; a plan could either make her or break her.

After what Hadlynn believed to be hours, but was most likely 20 minutes, rolled by, Jamie got off of his prey. He walked over to the door. "Honey, I'll be back late-" Hadlynn sat up, looking into his eyes seductively. She tried to speak to him, rolling her body onto the cold cement floor in get to him. He picked her up, laying her back down. Pushing some hair out of her face, Jamie ripped the gag out.

"Don't leave me," she whispered into his right ear. She could feel a smile grow on his face. She lustfully talked him down onto the bed next to her. "You really put everything into perspective for me, cutie. You're here to protect me from all of those mean, insensitive men that I hang out with. I never noticed it until now."

He laughed, pulling her into him. "I'm glad that you finally realized all that I'm doing for you. Ryan doesn't deserve you. Roman, Dean, Seth, and all those other losers don't deserve you." He kissed her neck; Hadlynn moaned to keep him sastified and happy. "Baby, you make me so happy. I'm so glad that you can finally see all that I've done for you."

"I love you," she rolled on top of the man, leaning into her ear again. "I want all of you, Jamie Noble. I want every last bit." He smiled, moving her backto the bed. He straddled her hips, taking his botton down dress shirt off. She interupted when she saw him take the gag in his hand. "Honey, why can't you untie me? I want to play, too."

He put the cloth in her mouth before tying another around her head and taping that with many layers. "Baby, I need to be able trust you first. Don't you worry, I'm sure that we'll be able to have fun with you untied in a few days." She nodded. Allowing Jamie to continue on with his kissing and fondoling, Hadlynn went back to staring at the door. She fake moaned off and on, furthering his enjoyment.

 _Seth better get his ass back here quick before he whips out and starts to get horner. I don't know how much longer I can fake this shit._ She closed her eyes, letting a tear escape as she prayed for some help.


	27. Chapter 27: Good Morning

Time was slow in the darkened room. Everything was uncomfortable. Hadlynn was still on the dirty bed, laying still with a grown male on her body. He continued to feel her up, grabbing every part of her that he physically could. She just took it, letting it happen. Her fake moans weren't as strong as they were at the beginning. He didn't even notice; Hadlynn felt his erection brush against her.

 _Please, God, let this end,_ Hadlynn thought. She turned her head as he began to unbuckle his pants. She stood completely still, hoping he would quit before he made it the full way. Suddenly, the single door flew open. Jamie stopped his kissing, grabbing Hadlynn as a shield. He moved over to the corner of the room, grabbing a knife to hold against her throat. Roman walked in, holding a sledgehammer tight in his grasp.

"Jamie, let her go," Roman inched closer to the side of the bed opposite of the predator and prey. Jamie pushed the knife closer to her neck, causing her to move further into his body. He hand against brushed on the pants that lay in front of his member. He chuckled a little bit, scaring her. Moving slowly, Jamie dragged along the walls to the doorway. Roman mimicked their movement keeping a safe distance from the woman and her captor. "Jamie, don't do this. If you want to hurt me, then hurt me. Do not hurt her to get to me. She hasn't done anything to you, man."

"This isn't about you, you selfish fucking jerk. We fell in love with each other. She just needed some help realizing it, but now, we're in love. She's mine. She'll never leave me. We're going to get married soon and start a family. She doesn't need people like you to rule over her and keep her in her place and degrade her from the perfection that she is. She loves me!" Jamie placed his chin on her left shoulder. Her body was stiffened like a wooden plank.

Noticing the fear in his girl's eyes, Roman started to talk. "If you love her so much, and she loves you back, then why is she tied up? Why don't you let her walk and talk and defend herself?" Jamie looked down at the ground for a second, thinking to himself. "I mean, let's let her tell me how she really feels about you."

"No! She loves me! She'd never stop loving me!" In a rage, Jamie threw Hadlynn off to the side, forgetting that he had tied her legs. He was on his way to attacking Roman with his knife. She hit her head on the wall, knocking herself out as her body hit the floor.

* * *

Coming out of her slumber, Hadlynn couldn't help but to mentally cry. _Every time I wake up nowadays, I'm tied up with some freaking looney who wants to use me for some sick or perverted gain. Where the fuck is MTV with my reality show?_ She openned her eyes, noticing two things. Two of her favorite things. One, she as tied up. Two, she was in a car. Hadlynn attempted to moved her body in an effort to loosen the ropes.

"Well, good morning, Lynns," said a voice from the driver's seat. Hadlynn who as originally facing the rear of the car, turned to see if the voice belonged to who she thought it did. It was Roman speaking. "You're okay now. I got you outta there. He's going away for a long time. As for you, you're with me."

"I'm here, too," Seth said, turning to look at her lay across the back seat.

"Yeah, but you're a dumb fuck. You're not getting a lot of time with her alone, okay? Now, Lynns, I can't untie you until we're back at the hotel, okay? I know how it sounds now, but you know I'm only doing this because I care about you, hon."

Hadlynn sat herself, still wiggling to get free from her binds. She grunted, puling hard with her arms. She didn't even make a dent. When Hadlynn looked up, Seth's eyes met hers. He cupped her face in the palms of his hands. He wiped away a few fly aways, allowing him to focus on her face more steadily. She attempted to speak through her gag. Seth placed his right index finger on her taped lips, stopping her. She raised her eyebrows in pity.

Within minutes, the trio arrived at the hotel. Sneaking Hadlynn in was easy because it was only a little before 7 am, and Hadlynn complied with their demands. She hoped they'd untie her immediately upon arrival. Once they arrived and entered into Seth's solo hotel room, Roman carried her into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, putting her head directly on one of the soft pillows. She tried to ask why he wasn't untying her, but only muffles escaped.

"I'm going to let you out later," Roman informed her before her closed the bedroom door. "I just need to talk to a few people first about what to do with you. You know, not a big deal. See you soon, Lynns."


	28. Chapter 28: Safe Again

"Roman, you've lost your fucking mind," Triple H said, watching Roman. Roman was pushing his head into hands. Shawn and Seth just sat across from him on the bed. "Did you even think about how she'd be after all of this? Honestly, in what world is what you did okay?"

Shawn interrupted, "Honestly, this is ridiculous. Hunter, you should've watched her better. Roman, should've handled this better because what you did is just stupid. I mean you're borderline idiotic. And, Seth, you're lucky I don't beat you right now for what you did. You are the dumbest person I've ever met. You honestly should been tested because I've never met somebody who completely lack both logic and common sense. Now, I'm going to go check on my girl to make sure you guys didn't kill her."

Shawn stepped into the room for a few seconds before rushing back into the room. He walked over to Seth, calm as could be, and super kicked his chair over. Roman and Hunter stood in shock. Shawn kept a calm face. "You morons didn't even think 'oh wow, our friend was just kidnapped and a man forced himself on top of her? Let me just KEEP HER TIED UP IN A BEDROOM ALL BY HERSELF!' That's a solid plan!"

Triple H sat down on the couch, now putting his hands to his face. He laughed, trying to keep his cool. Roman stood up silent while Shawn made his way to the bedroom door, slightly opening it before the hotel room door flew open. Dean rushed in, making his way to the bedroom door. Triple H looked up then right back down, "Oh this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

"Shawn, get the fuck out of my way," Dean said through his heavy breathing. Shawn pushed him back a little bit, creating some space.

"Listen, the last thing that Hadlynn needs right now is for you to come in, especially all panicky the way that you are now," Shawn said slowly. "I'm going to go in, calm her down a little bit, and then all you guys can come in. Alright?" Sound like a good idea?"

Dean sighed heavily, taking a few steps back to allow Shawn some time alone. He took a seat on the couch, looking at every man directly that sat in the room. Seth was finally up off the floor and sat up a chair to sit on. Dean cleared his throat, relaxing back in his seat. "So who's going to tell me what the fuck happened?"

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as Shawn shut the door gently, still creating a somewhat quiet noise. She turned her head, making full eye contact with Shawn. She wiggles around. She attempted to sit up and almost fell off the bed. Shawn caught her in his arms. She nestled into his body.

"Hey, honey," Shawn said as he hugged her. "You're having quite an interesting time, aren't you?" He sat Hadlynn up in the bed. Her back rested against the headboard. He began untying her thighs, struggling to undo the tight knots. After a few minutes, they were finally loose, and Shawn could unwrap the bindings.

Moving on to her ankles, Shawn had the same problem. The ropes were noticeably tight and probably, no definitely, digging into her skin enough to leave marks. When he finished her legs, Shawn was about to move onto her arms when he noticed a bruise on Hadlynn's face. He moved closer to her, examining it. "Why is there a bruise on your face? Did Jamie... Did that bastard hit you?"

Hadlynn tried to talk behind her tight gags. Sound was escaping but nothing was audible, so Hadlynn simply nodded her. Shawn's gentle face grew angry and red. He stood up, throwing a chair over. He turned towards the door, walking out and slamming it hard. Hadlynn screamed for a minute or two, trying to tell him not to leave her. She settled back into the bed, working in the ropes by herself yet again.

In the other room, Hadlynn could hear yelling and arguing. At least four men were going off on each other about God knows what. She looked out the window in an attempt to get her mind off of the shouting. Within seconds, the faint sound of her door opening and closing occurred. Dean stood there with a sad look on his face and first, then it grew angry.

"Did he really hurt you," Dean said with the evident anger appearing through his voice. Hadlynn tried to speak before he cut her off. "Did he?" Hadlynn nodded her head, still wiggling to get out of her ropes. Dean sat on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. Her head hit into his rock hard chest. It was warm, and the cotton t-shirt was so soft.

"I'm going to kill that redneck, hillbilly bitch the next time I see him." Hadlynn pulled away from him, turning into her side to reveal her bound arms. He readjusted her I between his legs, facing her toward the dresser parallel the bed. He worked hard to untie her elbows. As they got looser, he could hear his younge friend whine in pain. Dark bruises were visible where the ropes once sat.

Hadlynn layed back into Dean. Tears were noticeable in her face. She needed a break from untying because the pain was becoming to much for her to handle. Dean wiped her tears away, rocking her a little bit. She felt so safe. That guy, that beast, Jamie Noble couldn't get anywhere near her. It was all becoming so nice for her.


	29. Chapter 29: Pink Monster

"I wasn't thinking! I just figured you guys had a plan and I didn't know what to do and-"

Triple H interrupted Roman with a great rage in his voice. "If you find a girl who was just kidnapped and fucking tied up somewhere, you'd untie them! It's not fucking rocket science! It's simple. You probably scared the shit out of her!"

Shawn added on, "As for wanting our opinion, you can get our opinion without her being tied up. She looked so scared when I walked in there. Now, I guarantee she thinks that you were in on Jamie's plan. I understand it's hard to think straight with stuff like this happening, but come on!"

All of the men continued to scream in each other's faces. It was an all out verbal war at this point. Roman's plan sucked, Seth is just a straight jackass, Hunter shouldn't be flipping out, and Shawn has no right to talk in any of this are just a few subjects that were brought up. Dean's name never appeared. It could've been because he did nothing wrong or because he wasn't even in the room.

Hadlynn and Dean continued to sit in the bedroom, listening in to the conversion of hell going on in the other room. The laughed to each other about everything. It was just one of those awkward bonding moments for them. As they giggled, Hadlynn sat up, trying to use her shoulder to get her gag off; Dean was confused, not knowing what she wanted. In a desperate effort to get Dean to understand, Hadlynn rubbed the duct tape that was wrapped around her head on his fingers. He soon understood completely what she meant.

"Okay, this may hurt a little bit," Dean said as he began to pull of layers. He had feet of unwound tape in a pile next to him. "Wow, I guess you were really putting up a hard fight." Hadlynn glared at him as he laughed. He pulled what he believed to be the last bit of the gag, only to reveal a cloth tied around her head and inside of her mouth.

"Mphhhease make mis mout, Mphhean," Hadlynn struggled to get out. Just as she said it, Shawn walked back in the room. He gave both people a confused look before walking back out of the room. "Mphhhease, met mph mout."

Dean chuckled before untying and removing the cloth. He then pulled out the stuffed cloth to allow her to be able to speak completely. She went into a full coughing fit, gasping for air. He stepped out, returning from the hell hole next door with a water bottle, placing it into her mouth.

She pulled away, turning her bound wrists to him. He apologized before he started, knowing how bad it would hurt before they even started. He tried to work fast but gently. Hadlynn held in all form of emotion; the pain was becoming nearly unbearable. After a solid 10 minutes, her aching wrists were free. She rubbed them. "That was seriously the worst sensation I've ever felt in my whole entire life. Why does dumb fucking shit like this happen to me all the time?"

"You're blessed like that. It's just the luck of the Hadlynns."

"Well, if it could stop, I'd be very happy. It would cause a lot of people a lot less problems."

* * *

Hadlynn was back at her home, relaxing before heading out to a house show, which was being held by her city. She had invited Seth over to talk about some matters concerning their relationship. The two were sitting in her living room, awkwardly silent. Hadlynn broke it, "You know I lied to all of the management, and even the police, to save your ass. If they found out that you helped, you would've been dead. But I couldn't let you get in all this for being an asshole."

"Well, thanks for that," Seth whispered under his breath. He spoke up, locking eyes with Hadlynn, "I've made a lot of mistakes in this friendship. I mean, a lot of relationships. So, what I'm saying is that I'm sorry. I know sorry doesn't even began to make it up to you, but I am."

The conversation was cut short by the sound of a baby crying. Hadlynn swiftly ran up to take care of it. When she returned to the room, she held a baby girl with curly pigtails. The baby had a little pink onesie with a hood on it, the hood placed over her head. Her mother had taken a seat in the couch, rocking the daughter.

The baby giggled at her mother. Seth couldn't help but to smile surge little baby. He laughed as Eleanor grabbed her mom's fingers, sucking on them. "How is your little pink monster doing?"

Hadlynn continued to play with the baby. "Eleanor is growing up quickly. I think I'm going to take her on the road when she gets a little older 'cause Ryan has work traveling and stuff. I was thinking about starting next week or something."

"Can I hold her," Seth asked. Hadlynn nodded, gently placing the baby in his arms. The "pink monster" chewed on her mittens, smiling up at Seth. "You got so big since the last time I saw you! Are you training to get in the ring or something?" The baby giggled, reaching for Seth's face. She settled on his finger, playing with his index finger. Hadlynn couldn't help but laugh.

"I think she's enjoying all of this attention! When she comes traveling, she'll be in heaven." The baby was still playing with Seth's hand. Ryan walked into the room, holding his cup of coffee close by. He laughed at the baby too.

Ryan walked over to Eleanor, tickling her tummy with his finger. "You hear that, Elli? Your faces are just dying to see you next week! They've missed you so much."


	30. Chapter 30: Cliffhanger Ending

The ring was surrounded by the wrestlers for their weekly meeting with Vince McMahon or some other WWE official. This week, Triple H stood up in the ring. He discussed the upcoming tour, the night's card for Raw, and updates on other wrestlers. Mr. McMahon continued his speech, "... Also, as some of you might have heard, Hadlynn will be bringing her daughter on the road with her for now on. Make some sort of attempt to help her out. This will not an easy time for her. That'll be all, everybody."

Roman was first away from the meeting, heading off to meet Hadlynn at her locker room. When he arrived, he saw Hadlynn playing with her baby. The baby laughed on and on, Hadlynn joining in. "Well, somebody is having fun, aren't they?"

"We're both having tons of fun, actually," Hadlynn said. She stood up, holding the little girl in her arms. Hadlynn handed Eleanor to Roman. "Hey, I have to go get ready for my match tonight. My outfit is being tailored, and they need me to go get fitted and everything. Mommy will be right back. I'll see you soon."

Roman tickled the little girl. She was wearing her little pink monster costume again. She grabbed his fingers, sucking on the index of his right hand. The door opened, revealing Dean and Renee. They laughed at the sight of Roman's muscular physique cuddling with a tiny little pink fluffy ball.

Renee walked over, tickling the baby's tummy. "How's this little princess doing? I heard she's chilling with us on the road for awhile. That's going to be totally crazy."

"Well, we have a great staff to help," Dean added as he pulled at a teddy bear for the baby to play with. Eleanor cooed at the adults in the room. She bounced on Roman's lap. "Roman, we got to go get ready for our match tonight. Our promo is first and then we have our tag match against the New Day."

Roman nodded, handing baby Eleanor off to Renee while he headed to his locker room to get ready. After about 20 minutes, Roman returned. He had his light contacts in and his vest on. Eleanor turned to him, stopping in mid-laugh. She hid her face in Renee, crying. Roman came over, causing Eleanor to cry even harder. Then Hadlynn re-entered the room.

"She's just scared because of your contacts," she said, picking the baby up and rocking her in her arms. The baby's cried steadily vanished; she looked out at Roman who was smiling. She began to smile, too. She seemed to have calmed down from earlier.

* * *

Hadlynn finished her match, heading back to her locker room. She was cut off by Dean Ambrose. He looked incredibly pissed off. He pulled her into a side room, slamming the door. He yelled right in her face, "You want to fight Seth Rollins next week? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I am, but that's not the point here," Hadlynn answered, attempting to exit. Dean cut her off again. "Listen, this is my business. You shouldn't be concerned with what I'm doing with my life. I wouldn't ask for the match and if I know I'd get hurt, alright?"

"Think of all the things he's put you through," Dean said, freaking out. "He kidnapped you, hurt you, attempted to hurt Eleanor, tied you up..."

"Johnathon," said Hadlynn. Dean stopped, giving her a psychotic look. He looked deranged and crazy. "I know what I'm doing. I know you're looking out for me here, but you really gotta just let me fly solo on this one."

Dean continued to hold his deranged look. He was breathing heavily with clenched fists. The closet the two were in was small. He took a couple steps towards the girl, basically pinning her against the wall. She looked deep into his eyes, raising her eyebrows out of fear. She spoke barely above a whisper, "You're really scaring me"

Dean opened the closet door, leaving her alone. Hadlynn held a straight face, walking to her room slowly. She smiled at some people as they pasted her. There was a lot that filled her mind; she grew stressed. As she opened her locker room door, she saw her baby asleep in Roman's arms. He was asleep too. She picked the resting girl up, placing her in her baby's carrier; Hadlynn shook Roman awake. He smiled at her.

"How'd you match go?"

"I won. How was Eleanor treating you after your amazing battle?"

"She was just fine,"Roman said as Hadlynn put on her t-shirt. "But, what isn't fibe, is that you asked for that match. You know why that's not at all a good idea. He could really hurt you."

Hadlynn rolled her eyes, packing up all of her and her baby's things. She sighed, before speaking. "I just explained this to Dean. I really don't want to have to do this for a second time. Now, I know what I'm doing and what I'm getting into. I would never intentionally put myself in danger. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pack to the hotel to have an awkward night bunking with Dean."

"He only does this kind of stuff because he cares."

"Yeah? Well, that's everybody else's excuse, too. And I'm tired of it."


End file.
